


Is It Scary / Страшно ли

by sverhanutaya



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: Alternate Paganism, Angst, Chan, Child Marriage, Dark, Drama & Romance, Kidnapping, Kink, M/M, Magic, Mention of Porn, Naughty Thoughts, Paganism, Post-Canon, Religion, Sex Magic, Shota, Spooky, Suggested & historical under-aged explicit homosexual relationships, Threats of Violence, alternate or traditional Paganism, autoeroticism, cursing, dark Willy Wonka, dark themes combined with sweet ones, discussion of religion and Nazi's, hostage, mild bondage, novel-length fiction, ossification, sickeningly cute scenes, slight discipline, under-aged slash, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:45:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10627683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: [Исследование магии. Жизнь семейства Бакетов после переезда на фабрику. Постепенное сближение между таинственным кондитером и его юным преемником. И многое другое.] Вещи, неподвластные нашему пониманию, могут показаться мрачными. И даже Вилли Вонка не застрахован от опасений перед встречей с неизбежным.





	1. —1—

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Is It Scary](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/283743) by Idol Hands. 



> Перевод также лежит здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5443094

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мистер Вонка решает задать Чарли вопрос, который всё не даёт покоя его совести. И ответ юного наследника превосходит все его ожидания.

_**«Пришла пора, друзья мои, подумать о делах»**_ *

То был самый обыкновенный день на фабрике мистера Вонки. Умпа-лумпы, как и всегда, трудились как пчёлки. В ветхом, но поразительно стойком жилище семейства Бакетов бурлила небывало бурная деятельность. А совсем неподалёку отдыхал самый счастливый мальчик на всём белом свете — обладатель пятого золотого билета и наследник целой съедобной империи.

На сегодняшний день мистер Вонка дал указание своим крошечным рабочим (каждый не выше человеческого колена) найти себе занятие в других цехах, так что в Шоколадном Цехе сейчас царили уединение и покой. Монотонный гул огромного шоколадного водопада разбавляло лишь периодическое жужжание автоматических всасывающих установок. Совсем немного времени прошло с того дня, как всё многочисленное семейство обосновалось здесь, но мистер Вонка уже успел понять, как это событие повлияло на его привычный уклад жизни.

— Чарли! — чирикнул загадочный кондитер. Он всегда с особым энтузиазмом шёл на встречи со своим наследником — и этот раз не исключение — однако сегодня его мысли были сконцентрированы на чём-то весьма важном. Об этом можно было догадаться по выражению серьёзного намерения, застывшему на бледном лице. Решительный взгляд лишь подчёркивался высоким цилиндром, напоминавшим о высоком авторитете своего обладателя.

Худенький и бледный английский мальчик оторвал внимание от книги и, увидав мистера Вонку, залучился радостью. Несмотря на то, что его благодетель давно обеспечил его новой одеждой, мальчик всё ещё не мог расстаться со своими обносками: с узорчатым свитером и коротковатыми потрёпанными штанцами. В конце концов, он ведь оставался всё тем же Чарли Бакетом: скромным, застенчивым и вежливым. Так почему должна была поменяться его одежда? Ребёнок сидел на траве, вытянув ноги и привалившись к стволу дерева, кора которого пахла мятой, сладостью и ванилью. На ветвях распускались пышные бутоны розово-белых зефирных цветов. Это чудо садоводства служило мальчику опорой и окутывало его облачком чистого и сладостного аромата.

— Ох, прости, я отвлёк тебя, — спохватился шоколадный мастер. Он застал Чарли с «Алисой в Стране чудес», взятой из библиотеки. Для Вилли Вонки эта книга была одной из любимейших. Свой экземпляр он оформил в кожаную обложку с тиснением из настоящего золота. Множество оригинальных иллюстраций были напечатаны на плотной добротной бумаге сочных оттенков чернилами. Было приятно узнать, что мальчик стал пользоваться выделенной ему небольшой связкой ключей — в особенности теми из них, что предназначались для комнат в личных апартаментах Вонки. Он не решался напрямую предложить мальчику сделать шаг к сближению и потому мог лишь поощрять подобные эпизоды.

— Ничего страшного. Всё равно я никак не могу сосредоточиться.

Большие голубовато-зелёные глаза мальчишки встретились с мерцающими фиолетовыми глазами Вонки, которые сейчас, при данном освещении, казались чисто-синими. Для мальчика оставалась загадкой способность этих глаз выглядеть тёмными и яркими одновременно. Было что-то необыкновенное в них самих по себе, даже без учёта других особенностей их обладателя. Неспроста ведь говорят, что глаза — окна души. А если так, то что о мистере Вонке могли поведать его глаза?

— Ах да, со мной это тоже часто бывает, — ответил Вонка с дурашливой ухмылкой.

Улыбка мистера Вонки всегда производила самое нетривиальное впечатление на людей, а всё благодаря его зубам. Каждый был идеально плоским — не круглым, не заострённым — абсолютно плоским по всей поверхности. А ещё они были безукоризненно белыми. То есть не просто белыми, а абсолютно белыми, можно даже сказать, светящимися, прямо как нос Оленёнка Рудольфа. Наряду с уникальной формой зубов, созданной протезами отца, внимание привлекали необычно яркие губы, которые всегда казались напомаженными. Оттого блеск улыбки кондитера становился ещё более явным, а безупречный росчерк рта так и притягивал внимание. Все эти детали в совокупности делали улыбку мистера Вонки неподражаемой, элегантной или, даже сказать... весьма коварной.

Мужчина на мгновение даже позабыл о цели своего прихода сюда, поддавшись очарованию мальчика. Его тихий голосок, его сияющий восторг, милый носик пуговкой, оттопыренные уши, не прикрытые ни волосами, ни головным убором, и даже кривые зубы. Такой чистый, такой неиспорченный. Мысленно Вонка анализировал себя в этом же отношении и видел, какой между ним с Чарли контраст. Он понимал, что может дурно повлиять на этого совершенного ребёнка, а это было последним, чего бы он хотел.

Вилли Вонка всем сердцем желал быть хорошим человеком, в особенности ради Чарли, но правда в том, что он таковым не был. Не был даже ещё до того, как утратил остатки веры в человечество. Окружающие обрекли его на страх, обиду и гнёт отшельничества. В возрасте Чарли он уже был бунтарём и гедонистом. Таким и оставался по сей день.

Но Вонка твердил себе: «Ради Чарли я обязательно стану лучше».

Хотя и не имел представления, с чего начать. Казалось, само мироздание потворствовало мистеру Вилли Вонке в его затеях, корректируя под его нужды свои законы, позволяя творить новые, с каждым разом всё более невероятные конфеты. Мистер Вонка отнюдь не придавал значения сему факту, поскольку даже не подозревал, что подобные исключения делаются только для него. Сам Вилли никогда в жизни ничего в себе не менял ради кого-то. И лишь не так давно сделал исключение для маленького мальчика. Да он ради него практически простил своего жестокого отца, прославленного дантиста Доктора Вонку! Чем же этот маленький человек был такой особенный? Как сумел заставить Вилли Вонку измениться спустя столькие годы?

 

Чарли уже привык к тому, что мистер Вонка зачастую выдерживал существенные паузы, прежде чем продолжить разговор. Его лицо и в частности глаза в такие моменты могли сменить множество различных выражений, но за столь короткий отрезок времени, что расшифровать их было невозможно. И всё равно мальчик отчаянно пытался понять, как устроено мышление его нового друга, как тому удавалось создавать столь невероятные творения, какие мысли роились в его голове. Время от времени Чарли таки удавалось ухватиться за нить его мышления и вытянуть её наружу, но только не в этот раз.

Наконец мистер Вонка взглянул мальчику в лицо, как будто всё же определился, что хочет сказать, и, прежде чем обратиться к Чарли, немного склонился к нему, используя трость в качестве опоры. На фоне ярко-зелёного газона чётко выделялся его тёмный силуэт, и подросшая съедобная трава из нежнейшего мятного сахара цеплялась верхушками за подол его красивого бархатного редингота.

— Ты меня боишься, Чарли? — спросил мужчина смертельно серьёзно.

Чарли изумил как сам вопрос, так и тон, каким тот был задан. Заглянув прямо в переливающиеся лавандовые глаза, он не задумываясь ответил:

— Нет, — и тут же поспешно отвёл взгляд, сглатывая.

Вонка почувствовал заминку, но ничего не сказал. Сделал мальчику взаимное одолжение, давая подумать хорошенько, так же как сам Чарли позволял ему минуту назад. Всё по-честному.

Воспитание не позволяло Чарли солгать. Конечно, его последний ответ не совсем соответствовал действительности, но ведь он просто хотел быть вежливым. И потом, вопрос был довольно каверзный для его нежного возраста.

— Ну... — вновь заговорил мальчик. Вонка пристально смотрел на него, затаив дыхание. — Может быть, чуточку.

Да, а вот это уже ближе к истине. По правде говоря, что-то в мистере Вонке всегда пленило мальчика. Чувство было столь же смущающее, сколь приятное. Тем не менее ребёнка собственный ответ по-прежнему не устраивал, поэтому он повернул голову, чтобы снова встретить драгоценные глаза своего благодетеля. И поза, и выражение лица у того были застывшими и совершенно нечитаемыми. Он мог бы стать великолепной статуей, вечным стражем в центре какого-нибудь старинного заброшенного парка.

— Но мне нравится, — добавил ребёнок несколько мгновений спустя. Голосок стал едва слышным, а выражение глаз наводило на мысль о хрупком лесном создании, замершем в оцепенении перед величественным мифическим драконом.

Ребёнок повторил слова шоколадного мастера, сказанные его бабушкам, пахнущим «благородной старостью и мылом». Вонка тогда воскликнул: «Мне нравится!». А Чарли подумал, что это очень верные слова, хотя и странные. Поскольку никому, разумеется, не нравится запах старости и мыла сам по себе, но он напоминает любви, ласке и радушии, и именно это делает его таким чудесным. Вилли Вонка вселял в Чарли все эти чувства. И пускай мальчик иногда его побаивался, всё равно любил даже за это. Абсолютно так.

 

Большие глаза Вонки мигнули и широко раскрылись. Но ни одна другая чёрточка лица не дрогнула.

И Чарли испугался, что сказал что-то не так, несмотря на то, что был честен. Но именно его бесхитростность стала одной из причин, по которой кондитер выбрал его наследником своего грандиозного детища и всех своих достижений.

На последних словах ребёнка мистер Вонка ощутил, как что-то кольнуло глубоко внутри. Его сердце запнулось, пропустив удар. Никто никогда не говорил ему чего-то подобного. Он воспроизводил в сознании запечатлённый момент: ничего не таящие черты детского лица, взлёт ресниц, мягкая округлость щёк, привлекательный акцент. Это было поразительно и просто замечательно. Ему нравилось.

— Спасибо, Чарли, — ответил элегантно одетый мужчина, когда к нему вернулась способность говорить.

Он распрямился; глаза пришли в какое-то странное состояние. В них появилась лишняя влага. Когда он вновь опустил взгляд на Чарли, тот сладко улыбался ему, проявляя ямочки на щеках. Теперь мальчик был спокоен, зная, что не сказал ничего дурного. И Вонка повторил ещё раз:

— Спасибо, — и на этот миг ребячливость покинула его голос, уступая место чисто мужскому тембру.

Таким его Чарли услышал впервые, и ему понравилось. А ещё он стал единственным, кому выпал шанс услышать. Мистер Вонка никогда не собирался скрывать того, каким был. Он являлся одновременно ребёнком и взрослым, гением и дураком, творцом и безумцем.

— Ну ладненько, не буду больше отрывать тебя от чтения, — дрожащим голосом сказал Вонка и неровно улыбнулся. После развернулся и неспешно удалился, позволяя своему юному преемнику вернуться в приключение вместе с Алисой, затерявшейся средь безумия Страны чудес.

Когда он преодолевал извилистый путь сквозь Шоколадный Цех, его кисть неверно подрагивала, делая удерживаемую собой трость не столь уж надёжной помощницей. Вилли необходимо было где-нибудь присесть и как следует обдумать произошедшее. В одиночестве.

— Ему нравится, — с трепетом проронил он.

Да, это определённо кое-что меняло.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Примечания автора:** «Is It Scary» — песня Майкла Джексона из альбома «Blood On the Dance Floor». Я настоятельно рекомендую этот альбом к ознакомлению, в частности вышеназванную песню, для более глубокого понимания того, что вдохновило меня на эту историю.  
>  * «Пришла пора, друзья мои, подумать о делах» — строчка стихотворения «Морж и Плотник» из «Алисы в Зазеркалье» Льюиса Кэррола. Полагаю, вы согласитесь с тем, что эти две вселенные сочетаются идеально, как шоколад с арахисовым маслом.  
> Вообще, будет ещё много отсылок к «Алисе».


	2. —2—

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Исследование образа мыслей Вонки после его вопроса Чарли «Пугаю ли я тебя?». Некоторые соображения и объяснения внешности этого загадочного человека, а также вопросы, оставшиеся для него самого без ответа.

  


_**«Он стал под дерево и ждёт,  
И вдруг граахнул гром»**_ *

Обычно мистер Вонка не выносил чужих прикосновений. Причины он и сам до конца не понимал, но из-за своей экстремальной чувствительности был вынужден избегать контакта с людьми любой ценой. И он реализовал множество способов отгородить себя от окружающего мира. В первую очередь это отразилось на его предпочтениях в одежде: многослойные плюшевые жакеты, длинные плащи, сложные жилеты, рубашки с высокими воротниками и длинными рукавами, обтекаемые перчатки (чем плотнее, тем лучше), индивидуально сшитые брюки, а затем и туфли. Немногие мужчины добровольно согласились бы поносить обувь с высоким каблуком, но Вилли Вонка, невзирая на хромоту, смотрелся в ней исключительно стильно. Эти изысканные туфли приподнимали его на несколько сантиметров над землёй и таким образом давали ему ещё одно преимущество, отделявшее его от окружающей реальности.

А около десяти лет назад он открыл для себя, что за счёт волос можно ещё немного больше спрятать своё лицо. Чуть большая длина и аккуратность — вот всё что требовалось. Исходя из этого, обладающий утончённым вкусом умпа-лумпа, которому была доверена привилегия личного парикмахера Вилли Вонки, остановил выбор на причёске «гладкий боб». В тот судьбоносный день, проводя время в библиотеке кондитера в поисках вдохновения, человечек наткнулся на историю приключений принца Вэлианта. Взяв за основу увиденные иллюстрации и собственное восхищение человеком, спасшим его цивилизацию, он решил, какая причёска подойдёт лучше всего. Более того, её отлично дополнил бы высокий фирменный цилиндр; короткая клокастая чёлка спряталась бы, изогнутые дугой бока причёски максимально прикрыли бы нежную кожу от уха до плеча. Мистер Вонка был страшно доволен результатом и поддерживал этот старомодный стиль и по сей день!

Головной убор также являлся одним из средств его защиты от людей. А что касается тёмных очков, обычных плоских, по мнению Вилли, было недостаточно, потому как легко можно было заглянуть в пространство под ними или сбоку. Подсмотреть в пресловутые окна души и под нужным углом разглядеть в них отнюдь не дружелюбные мысли. Нет, такое никуда не годилось. Вот для чего были созданы большие, стильные под стать всему остальному, выпуклые очки. Внешний вид Вилли Вонки был продуман до мелочей, точно так же как все его кондитерские изобретения.

Однако весь хитровыделанный сложный гардероб великого Вилли Вонки не мог сравниться с его фабрикой! Не существовало лучшего средства отграничиться от жестокости внешнего мира, чем громадная бетонная фабрика, оцепленная высокой железной оградой. Дымоходы фабрики росли так высоко в небо, как только позволяла архитектура, и распространяли на весь город соблазнительные сладостно-мускусные ароматы дивных лакомств. Куда меньшего заслуживал этот унылый маленький городишко. Город, посмевший когда-то засылать шпионов в его дом! Он доверял этим людям, заботился о них, даже старался улучшить качество их жизни в своём понимании. И эти самые люди предали его, насмехались над его причудами и трудами всей его жизни; растаскивали по кусочку его гордость и конфеты, словно завистливые, эгоистичные, подлые дети. Весь этот опыт не прошёл даром для мистера Вонки — и то бунтарское и гедонистическое зёрнышко, что сидело в нём, оживилось, стало расти и бушевать. И дабы не сойти с ума от мрачных мыслей и депрессии, он решил покинуть свою фабрику и отправиться на поиски чего-нибудь — чего угодно! Да тех же новых вкусов для конфет! Правда, в то время он не был уверен, что хочет и дальше делать конфеты, но это было единственное, что у него действительно получалось. И потому он отправился в далёкие неизведанные места, о которых слышал от отца в детстве. Снарядившись до зубов и не имея ни капли определённости, он покинул свою фабрику, не особенно, впрочем, рассчитывая вернуться живым. Тогда его едва ли волновала собственная судьба. Ничто его не заботило, и сам он не заботился ни о чём. Он словно сознательно проверял свои пределы, нарочно ища неприятностей, и кто знает, чем всё могло бы обернуться, не набреди он на поселение Умпа-лумпов.

Они показали себя умным, мудрым и преданным народцем; а их миниатюрные руки и глаза делали их идеальными кандидатами для кропотливой, детально-ориентированной работы, которую требовали творения Вонки. Кроме того, маленькие люди как ничто иное приносили кондитеру утешение и отвлечение; они очень глубоко чувствовали его боль и страх. Они сами всю свою жизнь прожили в страхе перед жуткими тварями, пожирающими их ежеденно, всю жизнь теряли своих любимых в лапах ненасытных чудовищ, пока в один прекрасный день не явился их спаситель и не сокрушил монстров одним точным взмахом своих гигантских клинков. Ещё одним замечательным качеством миниатюрного народца был тот факт, что они никогда не смеялись над Вилли; не находили странными никакие его действия и идеи. И о чём бы он ни попросил, они всегда с готовностью это исполняли по мере своих возможностей. А как преуспевали в этом! И Вилли Вонка процветал благодаря им в течение многих-многих лет. И ему в голову едва ли приходила мысль, что Умпа-лумпы не похожи на большинство людей остального мира. Разве что иногда, когда он оказывался совсем один. Как сейчас.

Всемирно известный кондитер пребывал в своих личных покоях уже довольно долго. Его комната была полна объектами древних мечтаний и немыслимых приключений, вещами, которых просто не должно было существовать, предметами роскоши и технологиями, которые ещё не были изобретены. Здесь он размышлял, сидя в темноте, посреди всех этих чудес, ни на одно из них не глядя, потому что взор его был обращён внутрь себя, но не на разум, как обычно... а на сердце. Мистер Вонка ушёл в глубокую задумчивость с того момента, как последний раз видел своего наследника, оставляя того сидящим под зефирным деревом с его личным экземпляром «Алисы в Стране чудес».

Первоначально кондитер выбрал этого мальчика исходя из того, что, по собственным словам, Чарли был «наименее испорченным» из пяти обладателей Золотых Билетов. Затем всё это превратилось в нечто большее, когда мальчик отверг грандиозное предложение мистера Вонки в пользу своей нищей семьи. После недолго времени и великих страданий мистер Вонка осознал, что нуждается в этом необычайном маленьком мальчике, чтобы продолжить быть счастливым. И потому согласен был на что угодно, лишь бы только вновь оказаться рядом с ним — на что угодно, в том числе и встретиться со своим жестоким отцом впервые за десятки лет, в том числе и перевезти на свою фабрику всё остальное шумное семейство Бакетов.

Отчасти он был даже рад выполнить всё это, потому как выяснил кое-что ещё относительно Чарли Бакета: мальчик оказался единственным человеком в целом свете, против прикосновений которого Вилли не возражал! Он не задыхался и не отшатывался в ужасе, когда этот ребёнок намеренно или же случайно вступал с ним в контакт. Иной раз мистер Вонка и вовсе забывал обо всех своих фобиях и даже сам выступал инициатором. И в отличие от несносного Майка Тиви, Чарли также не шарахался от него в ответ. Зачастую, когда остальных, кроме них двоих, не оставалось поблизости, кондитер испытывал настойчивое желание схватить хрупкую детскую ладошку. Этот невинный, проницательный, впечатлительный человечек теперь мог стать полностью его! Он никогда не мог выразить, сколько такой момент значил для него, и как больно было его прерывать, когда ребёнок оставлял его.

Наслаждаться чьими-то прикосновениями впервые за всю свою бесконечно долгую жизнь было упоительно и странно. И чем больше длился контакт, тем более насыщенные ощущения пробуждались. Почему? Что это между ними было? Он не знал. Но знал наверняка, что хочет лучше узнать своего Чарли — или, скорее, своего ученика. Ведь Чарли был не совсем его: семейство мальчика, жившее здесь в замкоподобном доме, каждый день напоминало об этом колючем факте. В связи с этим у мистера Вонки появилось ещё одно странное ощущение. Чем же оно было? Установление близкого взаимодействия с обычными людьми впервые с детских лет пробудило в нём много непривычных ощущений. Досадных, непредсказуемых явлений, именуемых “эмоциями”. Но не вина Вилли в том, что он не разбирался в большинстве этих бесполезных феноменов. В конце концов, специалистом он был по шоколаду, а не по чувствам. Временами он попросту отключал их, переставая чувствовать что бы то ни было вообще. Лучше так, чем испытывать боль. Но сейчас он совсем не хотел избавляться ни от одного из них, проявляющихся наперебой. Хорошие чувства возникали наряду с плохими, и это было настоящей головоломкой. Вот почему он принял решение: время пришло! Наконец-то Вилли Вонка стал готов открыться кому-то. Тому самому, кто мог видеть все причуды его души и запросто сказать: «Мне нравится!»

Погружённый в свои мысли, мистер Вонка перебирал ловкими пальцами маленький металлический предмет. Чрезвычайно важный, несмотря на свой скромный размер. И так же, как Чарли, он размышлял...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Он стал под дерево и ждёт,  
> И вдруг граахнул гром» — это из стихотворения «Бармаглот» (перевод Д. Орловской) в «Алисе в Зазеркалье».


	3. —3—

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Как оказывается, вопросы есть не только у шоколадного мастера, но и у его юного преемника. Чарли отправляется на поиски мистера Вонки по фабрике, однако у кондитера свои планы на его счёт, так что ребёнка ожидает сюрприз.

_**«Приди в мои объятия, мой лучезарный мальчик»**_ *

  
  
Чарли наконец-то дочитал потрясающую «Алису в Стране чудес», одолженную в библиотеке мистера Вонки. Вернуть книгу можно было и завтра, но мальчик не хотел столько ждать. На самом деле под этим предлогом он просто надеялся ещё раз увидеться со своим идолом, который приходил к нему сюда не так давно. Мальчик разгладил свои поношенные вельветовые брючки, задержавшись на особенно потрёпанном крае одной штанины, и после направился к родному ветхому домику.  
  
Войдя внутрь, он взобрался на свой импровизированный этаж-спальню, пол которого составляла старая дверь да куча сколоченных ненужных досок. Стены комнатушки всё ещё украшали карандашные рисунки фабрики мистера Вонки, а также пять цветных обёрток от шоколадных плиток, на то чтобы собрать которые ушло пять лет. Мальчик мигом схватил свою потрёпанную грубую школьную сумку с ржавого гвоздя, служащего ей крючком, и закинул на плечо. А затем бережно поместил в неё красивую, одетую в кожу книгу. После он шустро спустился по узкой деревянной лесенке вниз, на ходу предупреждая маму, что придёт ещё не скоро. Да и к тому же, до обеда ещё было время.  
  
У миссис Бакет в этот момент были забот полные руки. Она воевала с неестественными, прелюбопытнейшими растениями, коих был полон необъятный газон вокруг их дома, надеясь создать из них новый рецепт чего-нибудь. Мальчик увидел, как мама макнула палец в горшок и попробовала на вкус липкую, насыщенно-фиолетовую субстанцию.  
  
— Конечно, беги, Чарли, но постарайся не заблудиться, — мягко сказала она.  
  
Вообще, миссис Бакет часто это повторяла. Семья Чарли не отваживалась гулять по фабрике. Исключением был разве что дедушка Джо, но даже он не рисковал уходить далеко без сопровождения хозяина.  
  
Чарли в этом отношении был бесстрашнее, или, скорее, гораздо любопытнее. Однажды эта фабрика должна была перейти к нему, так что ему следовало изучить её как следует! И всё же семья не могла не волноваться за него иногда. Чарли мог уйти довольно надолго, хотя, похоже, всегда умудрялся отыскать великого кондитера. Мальчик нередко приводил его на семейный обед или как минимум упоминал о нём.  
  
— Постараюсь! — полушутливо заявил юный Бакет. Всё же рискованно было обещать что-то подобное.  
  
Чарли ступил в Великий Стеклянный Лифт и нажал кнопку под надписью «Литературные аллюзии». Эта кнопка отправляла лифт в изумительную библиотеку мистера Вонки. Транспортное средство тут же со свистом вильнуло вбок, разгоняясь, и мальчик восторженно рассмеялся.  
  
Остальные Бакеты отнюдь не разделяли его восторга от этого чуда передвижения и предпочли бы никогда больше в него не входить. Чарли же, напротив, просто обожал, когда лифт разгонялся до невероятных скоростей! Сердце в груди убыстряло свой бег, а голова шла кругом в попытке осмыслить все виды, проносящиеся перед глазами. Такие моменты, как мальчику казалось, немного приближали его к пониманию того, каким образом работал разум его идола. Да что там, наверняка воображение мистера Вонки было способно вертеться даже быстрее великолепного стеклянного лифта!  
  
Чарли приветливо махал встречающимся повсюду умпа-лумпам, занятым кто чем. В последнее время он научился их различать и теперь пробовал выучить их язык, чтобы лучше понимать крошечный народец. Язык был немногословный, но зато включал йодль, который означал примерно «собирайтесь все» или «пойдите сюда!» и был одним из самых громких звуков, которые человечки издавали! Когда мальчик впервые услышал от мистера Вонки этот резкий пронзительный звук, то удивился, но не рассмеялся. Это было бы грубо, да и потом, как оказалось, у этого действия была конкретная цель. В конечном счёте у всех действий кондитера обнаруживалась изначальная цель, хотя на первый взгляд и казалось как раз-таки наоборот.  
  
Позже мистер Вонка объяснил Чарли, что язык крошечного народца на самом деле не очень сложный, но крайне важен контекст, в котором совершается то или иное действие. Юный преемник совсем не хотел даже ненароком оскорбить умпа-лумпов; они ведь были так добры к нему и к мистеру Вонке. Не говоря уже об их роли на этой фабрике. Поэтому мальчик задался целью основательно изучить их язык. На данный момент он освоил лишь базовый словарный минимум. И тем не менее умпа-лумпов это приводило в необычайное волнение, ведь Чарли таким образом проявлял почтение к ним самим и к их культуре. За другими членами семьи Бакетов подобных амбиций не замечалось. В конце концов, им бы сначала к самому мистеру Вонке привыкнуть!  
  
Умпа-лумпы всегда относились к присутствию Чарли с благодушием и почтением. Они знали, насколько важен этот ребёнок для Вилли, а уж кондитеру они поклонялись ничуть не меньше, чем какао-бобам. И крошечные люди знали, что их загадочный господин, как и всегда, сделал верный выбор; мальчик действительно легко вписался в эту фабрику и в их мир. Да что там, они ведь практически предсказали его появление здесь.  
  
Лифт остановился с плавным, но крутым торможением и издал короткий радостный “динь”. Чарли вышел наружу и услышал, как лифт сразу же усвистел прочь. Видимо, его только что вызвал кто-то другой — вероятнее всего, сам Вилли Вонка. Чарли накренил голову вбок и очередной раз задумался над тем, что же представляет из себя этот человек. Вообще говоря, мальчик часто думал на этот счёт и раньше... ещё до их встречи. Так и не увидев того, кого искал, мальчик успокоился мыслью, что позже они всё равно тем или иным образом пересекутся, как это всегда случается. А пока он вынул свою облегчённую связку ключей и вставил третий по счёту в латунную скважину двери. Мистер Вонка дал ему ключи только от безопасных помещений и тех, которые находились под усиленным наблюдением умпа-лумпов. Ключ от библиотеки был у мальчика в числе избранных. Прежде всего потому, что Чарли обожал книги, в особенности самые чудны́е и чудесные, какие только были у мистера Вонки. Второй причиной было месторасположение библиотеки — в личных апартаментах кондитера. Находясь в этих комнатах, ребёнок ощущал себя чуточку ближе к этому человеку. Эта мысль заставляла его сердечко стучать немного сильнее и рождала внутри привычное ощущение трепета, смешанного с любопытством. Мальчик немного выдохнул и призвал самого себя угомониться. Всё равно Вонка вряд ли сейчас был где-то недалеко от библиотеки: маловероятно, чтоб ему в голову пришло взять книгу в тот же момент.  
  
Замок в обширную комнату был выделан в форме лица, рот которого и был отверстием для ключа. С эхом громко лязгнул замок, и массивная стальная дверь автоматически отворилась. Защищённость этого помещения не уступала защищённости денежного хранилища, ведь здесь находилось нечто, что мистер Вонка берёг куда тщательнее. Знания.  
  
На входе в комнату Чарли встречали десятки и десятки стеллажей на сваях. Полки, плотно, заставленные книгами, убегали вверх до самого потолка. Как много времени ушло у кондитера, чтобы прочесть их все?  
  
По тематике книги были самыми разнообразными. Мистер Вонка не запрещал Чарли брать никакие из них, лишь предостерёг насчёт тех, что хранились на самых верхних стеллажах, добраться до которых можно было только по специальным откидным подвижным лестницам. И до сих пор Чарли не осмеливался забраться туда и узнать, что же это за книги. Его хватило лишь на то, чтобы прочитать название на одной из обложек — ПОЛНОЕ собрание отчётов об информации, накопленной нацистскими врачами. Чарли лишь смутно понимал, что означал символ, выбитый на обложке, но точно знал, что он плохой. В личной беседе мальчик поделился с мистером Вонкой своим беспокойством по поводу того, почему у того была подобная книга. А мужчина спокойно объяснил, что плохим может быть только способ применения знаний, но не сами знания — важно это понимать. Кондитер добавил, что также обладает несколькими переводами Торы и более чем сотней других книг по религии. И все они хранились наряду с изданиями про такие пустяковые вещи, как "тук-тук"-шутки, каучук, йо-йо и утконосы.  
  
Но Чарли, конечно же, страшно интересовали те самые книги на самых верхних полках. Он изогнул свою тонкую шейку, стараясь их углядеть... Лучше бы его семье никогда не узнать, что он держал в руках что-то подобное. Чарли размял пальчики. Пожалуй, сейчас ему лучше просто присесть.  
  
Мальчик дошёл до большого прямоугольного стола. Даже этот стол сам по себе был произведением искусства! Его выстругали крошечные рабочие мистера Вонки, и каждая толстая резная ножка была в форме умпа-лумпа в традиционном одеянии их племени. По краю полированной поверхности стола вились причудливые украшения, представленные наречием крошечного народца. Весь их фольклор строился вокруг какао-бобов — это отражалось и на изобразительном искусстве. Чарли улыбнулся; в этом они были очаровательны и предсказуемы. Мальчик обвёл узор пальчиками.  
  
Большая пёстрая ‘стеклянная’ стена светилась и формировала всю заднюю часть комнаты. Мягкий свет, исходящий сквозь непрозрачную съедобную структуру, создавал расслабляющую и успокаивающую атмосферу. Декоративное окно было на самом деле сделано из твёрдого цветного сахара и напоминало огромный леденец. Цветные прожилки извивались и закручивались в пёструю рябь, кое-где разбавленную пузырьками воздуха. Одна ярко-красная полоса формировала курсивную надпись: “Осмелься мечтать”.  
  
Чарли запрыгнул на один их обитых кожей троноподобных стульев, окружающих стол, и положил перед собой принесённую в сумке книгу. Ему нравилось сидеть здесь, на этих богато украшенных стульях, и воображать себя сэром Галахадом из рыцарей Круглого стола. А мистер Вонка, по мысли Чарли, мог бы быть Мерлином. Мальчик хоть и знал, что не должен верить в магию, тем не менее втайне верил. И так же втайне предполагал (а может, даже больше чем предполагал), что мистер Вонка владеет магией.  
  
Ребёнок сделал максимально глубокий вздох своими маленькими лёгкими и мечтательно сложил руки на необычном, элегантном столе. И тут взор мальчика зацепился за тарелку с лакомствами и высокий термос.  
  
На термосе была фраза «Выпей меня», искусно выгравированная на полированной медной поверхности. Лакомства были изготовлены в форме шляпок-цилиндров, на каждой из которых были слова «Съешь меня». Чарли это развеселило. Мистер Вонка словно специально приготовил для него угощение по идее из книги Льюиса Кэррола. Мальчик только рад был исполнить "съедобные" команды, разве что надеялся, что они не сделают его величиной с дом!  
  
Сперва мальчик попробовал напиток в термосе, сделав парочку осторожных глотков. Внутри оказался горячий пряный карамельно-яблочный сидр, выжатый из конфетных деревьев. Ничего страшного не случилось, поэтому ребёнок позволил себе распробовать напиток всласть. Вкус его просто замечательно подходил к забавным маленьким угощениям. Тесто было чёрного цвета, прямо как настоящий цилиндр Вонки, на вкус напоминало тёмный пряный шоколад и оставляло имбирно-перечное послевкусие. Мальчик причмокнул губами, осмысливая все вкусовые оттенки. Мистер Вонка питал неописуемый восторг к тому, какие у Чарли были чувствительные вкусовые рецепторы, что объяснялось, на его взгляд, годами скудного питания. Вдобавок кондитер пошутил, что, каким бы тягостным ни был этот опыт для Чарли в прошлом, в данных обстоятельствах это для него скорее преимущество. Говоря это, Вонка почему-то внимательно и напряжённо вглядывался в лицо мальчика.  
  
Юный наследник задумался над этим воспоминанием, слизывая украшение с верхушки печенья. Ярко-красная глазурь была замешана на супернике — сочной терпкой ягоде, чьи свойства, похоже, были известны лишь самому кондитеру. Вообще было и много чего другого, о чём знал один только Вилли Вонка. И пускай ребёнок побаивался задавать вопросы, это не отбивало у него сильнейшего желания узнать ответы.  
  
Едва покончив с изумительными лакомствами, он почувствовал, как его стало стремительно клонить в сон. Он от души зевнул своим маленьким ртом, удивившись самому себе.  
  
— Прошу прощения! — сказал Чарли, хотя и не было здесь никого, кроме него. Но он был одним из тех детей, что помнят о вежливости всегда, даже когда одни. Манеры прочно укоренились в нём. Чарли зевнул ещё раз, прежде чем уронить голову на скрещённые на столе руки. Пожалуй, чуточку вздремнуть не повредило бы: в последнее время он был постоянно сконцентрирован. С этой мыслью ребёнок провалился в крепкий сон.  
  
А секунду спустя дверь в библиотеку бесшумно приотворилась, и в просвете возникла пара маленьких блестящих глазок, позади которых нависла высокая тень. Обладатель маленьких чёрных глаз просочился в комнату и вытянул шею, чтобы увидеть, что Чарли спит на столе, рядом с открытым термосом и початой тарелкой хлебобулочных изделий. Миниатюрный человечек в светлом комбинезоне сделал жест “о'кей” в сторону массивной деревянной двери, и та отворилась шире, пропуская внутрь элегантную фигуру Вилли Вонки. Опираясь на свою трость, он неловко на цыпочках приблизился к Чарли и склонился над ним, чтобы лучше рассмотреть спящего ребёнка. На бледном лице мужчины играла задумчивая улыбка: его план сработал как надо. У мистера Вонки по всей фабрике были глаза и уши, так что он всегда знал, где в настоящий момент находится Чарли и члены его семьи.  
  
Крошечный человечек сделал ещё один знак в сторону двери, и в библиотеку вошёл другой Умпа-лумпа, одетый в миниатюрный изящный костюмчик и боло-шляпу. Оказавшись в комнате, он осторожно притворил за собой тяжёлую дверь. Вонка сделал “тсс”-жест им обоим, и человечки ответили ему тем же.  
  
Первый умпа-лумпа вошёл под стол и осторожно водрузил ноги Чарли себе на спину. Вонка отставил свою трость в сторону и придвинул другой троноподобный стул, на которые уложили ноги мальчика, устраивая его на импровизированной кровати. Выражение сосредоточенного восхищения бессознательным состоянием Чарли разрасталось по лицу кондитера, до тех пор пока умпа-лумпа в боло-шляпе не потянул своего господина за штанину, привлекая внимание. Вонка сделал ему жест “ах да” и отступил от стульев на пару шагов.  
  
Умпа-лумпы работали быстро, орудуя портняжными лентами и снимая мерки с каждой части тела Чарли: его долговязых ног, длинных рук, тонкой талии, ступней в больших ботинках, тонкой шеи и много чего другого. Чарли даже не шевелился, лишь его грудь мерно вздымалась и опадала. Сейчас он очень крепко спал. Вонка просто смотрел, сжимая трость в одной руке, другой поигрывая чем-то маленьким в кармане своего бархатного пальто, и на плотно сомкнутых губах застыла улыбка. Немного погодя кондитер переключился на рассматривание обстановки в библиотеке, приподняв одну бровь и приложив затянутый в латекс палец к своим насыщенного цвета губам. Вилли отошёл в сторону и начал осторожно подниматься по одной из прочных, высоких лестниц библиотеки.  
  
  
Спустя какое-то время Чарли очнулся, не будучи уверенным, как долго проспал. Сколько прошло времени? Он успел посмотреть несколько весьма любопытных снов — причудливых, пугающих, удивительных, фантастических видений, в которых были они с Вилли Вонкой. Эти сны сопровождали Чарли с того судьбоносного дня, когда он впервые встретил этого человека. Вонка так и не узнал, каким разочарованием окрасилось впечатление мальчика от знакомства с ним. И позже, когда этот человек появился возле кабинки для чистки обуви, одна часть мальчика искренне и глубоко обрадовалась ему, но другая приготовилась вновь испытать огорчение. Потому мальчик решил подыграть и притворился, будто не заметил громкий звук паркующегося стеклянного лифта, не подал виду, что узнал разодетого клиента, который неловкой походкой подошёл и занял сиденье, пряча лицо за газетой. Чарли пробирал смех, но он не был уверен, что сейчас был подходящий момент для этого. Поэтому сосредоточенно держал серьёзное лицо.  
  
В итоге выяснилось, что кондитер пришёл всего-то за советом: что делать, когда тебе плохо. Само собой, речь шла вовсе не о физическом недомогании.  
  
После совместного визита в квартиру-клинику доктора Вонки, находившуюся посреди пустоши, кондитер едва был способен разговаривать. Мужчина стоял в лифте, напряжённый, сжатый как пружина. И Чарли он в эту минуту казался ничуть не старше его самого. За массивными тёмными очками мальчик не мог видеть выражения его глаз, но тогда, в приёмной доктора Вонки, глаза Вилли сделались до невозможности большими и потерянными. Прямо как у ребёнка.  
  
— Спасибо тебе, Чарли, — всё, на что его хватило в тот момент.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — искренне ответил Чарли.  
  
Стеклянный лифт вселял пугающее чувство парения в воздухе, и под ногами иногда проносились птицы. В движении он практически не издавал шума, и оттого голоса в тишине раздавались оглушительно громко. Опыт полёта казался несколько сюрреалистичным — отдельная история сама по себе. И мальчик в те минуты с тоской подумал, что несколько таких историй — вот всё, что ему останется в напоминание. Напоминание о том, что каждый день с рядом стоящим человеком мог бы стать отдельным приключением.  
  
Чарли услышал, как мистер Вонка глубоко вдохнул.  
  
—Я... скучал по тебе, — сказал мужчина совсем тихо, не глядя на мальчика.  
  
Чарли почувствовал, как непросто далось ему это признание. Исходя из того, что мальчик успел узнать о непростых отношениях кондитера с отцом, можно было заключить, что Вилли ещё даже более упрям, чем дедушка Джордж!  
  
— И я по Вам скучал, — ответил Чарли своим нежным английским акцентом и наконец-то позволил себе повернуться лицом к Вилли Вонке, демонстрируя улыбку.  
  
— Неужели! — Мистер Вонка так воодушевился, что его голос подскочил на октаву. И он тут же смутился самому себе, быстро и нервно подбираясь. Тучи на небе отразились в больших круглых линзах. — Ах, и ещё я подумал, может, твоя, эм, семья согласится жить на моей фабрике, — добавил он, напряжённо сглотнув. — Если, конечно, тебе фабрика всё ещё нужна.  
  
Чарли округлил глаза и ахнул:  
  
— Вы это серьёзно? Вы действительно пойдёте на это, мистер Вонка?  
  
— Ага, — ответил тот дребезжащим тоном и обнажил зубы в широкой ухмылке.  
  
В тот момент мальчик с большим трудом не позволил себе обнять мистера Вонку. Он отчётливо припомнил, как мужчина отреагировал на объятие Виолетты Борегард. Нет, Чарли не посмел был так его оскорбить, тем более после такого великодушного предложения.  
  
— Ох, но я не уверен, что мои бабушки и дедушки захотят покинуть наш старый дом, — задумчиво сказал мальчик.  
  
Вилли лишь на пару секунд поджал губы, задумавшись, а после выдал:  
  
— Тогда почему бы нам не перевезти их вместе с домом? Что скажешь? Места хватит всем! Вот это мысль! — Вонка светился от веселья. — Ты не пожалеешь! Только подумай, ты сможешь есть столько конфет, сколько влезет!  
  
Чарли улыбался до ушей, не в силах ничего с собой поделать.  
  
Мистер Вонка умел быть таким непосредственным — вот и сейчас мальчик просто не мог не простить кондитеру огорчение, принесённое ему и его семье. Несчастный, странный, одинокий, дурашливый, восхитительный Вилли Вонка — Чарли бы никогда, даже за тысячу миллионов лет не подумал бы, что прославленный кондитер станет нуждаться в ком-то столь незначительном, как он, так же сильно, как сам Чарли нуждался в этом непостижимом человеке...  
  
  
Чарли сел прямо и потянулся. Похожие мысли часто сопровождали его пробуждение. Он протёр сонные глаза и тут увидел перед собой предмет, которого, он мог бы поклясться, здесь раньше не было. Это была уже другая книга в кожаном переплёте. На лицевой стороне было выбито: «Александр Великий и Греко-Римская империя». Какое стройное название! Хм, как насчёт — «Чарли Великий»? Вполне звучит. Вот только каким образом мастер шоколадных дел мог бы применить такую книгу? Судя по всему, примерно так же, как было с «Алисой в Стране чудес». Мистер Вонка связывал понятия нетрадиционными, но, на взгляд большинства людей, гениальными способами. Мальчик принялся перелистывать потрёпанные по краям, ветхие страницы — страшно представить, сколько тут было собрано всевозможной информации и иллюстраций! И всё же мальчик хотел попытаться. Этот аспект его личности был ещё одним предметом восхищения мистера Вонки: даже когда мальчик чего-то не понимал, его это не останавливало.  
  
Внезапно ребёнок обернулся, думая, что мистер Вонка, быть может, ещё не ушёл из библиотеки. Какое-то внутреннее чутьё ему подсказывало, что за ним наблюдают, однако... его друга нигде не было видно. Мальчик спрыгнул со своего стула-трона. Пускай ему хотелось поискать мистера Вонку, но пора уже было возвращаться к семье. Они, наверное, уже начали беспокоиться. Но прежде чем уйти, мальчик сгрузил обнаруженную тяжёлую книгу к себе в сумку.  
  
  
Родные Чарли не успели всерьёз разволноваться. Его не было уже долго, но некоторое время тому назад один умпа-лумпа принёс записку от имени мистера Вонки, в которой тот пояснил, что Чарли помогает ему в чрезвычайно важном проекте. Чарли несколько озадачила формулировка на бумаге с водяными знаками, но у семьи он ничего спрашивать не стал.  
  
Ребёнка восхищала каллиграфичность почерка мистера Вонки. Обыкновенная записочка выглядела как страница из Американской Конституции! Миссис Бакет с улыбкой наблюдала за тем, как её сын буквально поклонялся кусочку бумаги, напоминающему мальчику о его наставнике. Длинный тонкий рот мистера Бакета тоже улыбался, но куда слабее. В последнее время Вилли Вонка перетягивал на себя уж слишком много внимания. Дедушка Джо подошёл и наклонился к бумаге, чтобы рассмотреть получше, и его лицо осветило то же выражение, что и у Чарли.  
  
— Аккуратный почерк — признак истинного учёного и джентльмена, Чарли, — заявил сухопарый старик. А Чарли тут же подумал о собственной не особо прилежной манере письма и заметно встревожился.  
  
Отец мальчика рассмеялся, без труда поняв мысли сына.  
  
— Не переживай ты так, Чарли, у тебя полно времени, чтобы догнать мистера Вонку.  
  
— А Вилли сегодня присоединится к нам на обед? — буднично поинтересовалась бабушка Джозефина.  
  
Чарли застыл и поднял сосредоточенный взгляд.  
  
— Аа, ну... точно не знаю.  
  
— Но вы ведь проводили всё это время вместе? Он ничего не говорил? — спросила мама Чарли. Сегодня её привычные короткие кудряшки выглядели особенно мило, подвязанные шёлковой лентой. Изначально та служила перевязкой для фантастической коробки конфет, подаренной мистером Вонкой всей семье.  
  
Впервые с того дня, как все они перебрались на фабрику, Чарли испытал вину. То, что он сказал, не совсем правда, ведь так? Но вместе с тем он не хотел дискредитировать письмо мистера Вонки. Возможно, для всех будет лучше если написанное в нём останется единственной правдой. В конце концов, мистер Вонка ведь выручил его от необходимости оправдываться за долгое отсутствие.  
  
— Ну... я не подумал спросить насчёт обеда, — ответил Чарли наконец, сильно нервничая. Но ведь он же не солгал.  
  
— Как грубо, Чарли. Он ведь мог подумать, что ему здесь не рады. На всякий случай я накрою стол на ещё одного, — мягко сказала миссис Бакет. Даже когда случалось делать замечание сыну, она никогда не была резкой.  
  
  
В этот вечер мистер Вонка так и не появился, но зато дедушка Джо рассказал ещё одну историю со времён своей работы на шоколадной фабрике. Это был рассказ о том, как мистер Вонка сводил счёты с мистером Фикльгрубером и мистером Продноузом за их попытки подшутить над ним. Если вкратце — нечего и пытаться докучать Вилли Вонке в Первое апреля! Дело в том, что мистер Вонка воспринимал этот день весьма серьёзно и не мирился с дурацкими шутками, в особенности над собой.  
  
Когда Чарли спросил у дедушек и бабушек, чем же так важен этот день, ответить смог только дедушка Джо, сказав, что Чарли многое станет понятно, если он вспомнит историю о Короле Артуре (ещё одна книга, взятая недавно в библиотеке). Мальчику пришлось поднапрячь память: многие истории были сложны для восприятия, но всё равно нравились ему. Остальные Бакеты в эту минуту по какой-то причине выглядели встревоженными.  
  
Бабушка Джозефина решила немного прояснить ситуацию и сказала, что мистеру Вонке присущи убеждения, понятные, пожалуй, только ему одному. Это только больше подогрело интерес Чарли, но тему пришлось сменить, когда миссис Бакет завела речь о своём сегодняшнем дне, проведённом с умпа-лумпами. В течение дня она помогала тем управляться со своими детьми, и ей это явно доставляло радость. Мистер и миссис Бакет так и не заимели ещё одного ребёнка, зато теперь у Чарли как будто разом появилось без счёта маленьких кузенов и кузин.  
  
Мистер Вонка позаботился о том, чтобы всем новоприбывшим на этой фабрике нашлось дело. Любой из них, разумеется, мог выйти с фабрики в любое время, однако каждый сейчас был достаточно занят, оттого и места для мыслей о внешнем мире не оставалось. Что и говорить, фабрика Вонки сама по себе была целым миром!  
  
  
Этой ночью сон к Чарли упорно не шёл. Дневные события всё не давали покоя. Мальчик просто лежал и таращился в потолок, а точнее, на записку, закреплённую на нём для дальнейшего изучения. Особенно ребёнку нравилась подпись своего кумира. Ну разве мистер Вонка не был самым замечательным человеком во всём свете? Мальчик вздохнул. Сможет ли он однажды стать достойным его? Ребёнок бросил взгляд на собственные изношенные неуклюжие ботинки и раздражённо отвернулся, наморщив нос. Неожиданно он разуверился в том, что любит собственную одежду, как и раньше.  
  
Бледно-голубая ненастоящая луна являлась единственным источником света в комнатушке, но её света было вполне достаточно, чтобы различить очертания предметов. Оставив надежду уснуть прямо сейчас, мальчик запустил руку под кровать, вытянул сумку с книгой, которую мистер Вонка оставил ему сегодня, и развернул ткань, в которую та была завёрнута ради сохранности. Чарли сфокусировался и принялся читать. Изложение было несколько схоластическим, однако один параграф в содержании привлёк внимание ребёнка: «Как христианство заменило язычество». Чарли быстро нашёл нужную страницу и принялся читать.  
  
В какой-то момент он подобрался месту, где рассказывалось о том, как адепты христианства устраивали розыгрыши в день языческого Нового года с целью высмеять старую религию. Дата языческого Нового года приходилась на первое апреля. Чарли ахнул. Мистер Вонка поэтому дал ему прочитать эту книгу? Но тогда возникал вопрос: а что такое «язычество»? Мальчику это понятие было незнакомо. Покопавшись в тексте, он выяснил, что упоминания о язычестве встречались ещё за 300 лет до рождества Христова и даже раньше! Оно возникло две тысячи лет назад! Вот это да... Ребёнок с жадностью продолжил читать дальше. В тексте также говорилось о колдунах — более позднем явлении язычества — но только вскользь. Вполне возможно, существовали и другие книги, более широко освещавшие этот вопрос! У мальчика было стойкое ощущение, что он имеет дело с чем-то важным, касающимся его наставника.  
  
Содержание последующих глав ошеломило Чарли и вместе с тем ужасно заинтриговало. Здесь рассказывалось о прославленном и великолепном 'Александре Великом'. О том, как в те времена тренировались воины. Словосочетание "любители мальчиков" сопровождалось рисованными иллюстрациями, отражающими его смысл. Чарли стремительно краснел, воображая, как всё это было в действительности. Он впервые узнавал о чём-то подобном!  
  
И к совершенному ужасу Чарли, в воображении у него возникла картинка поцелуя со своим покровителем. Мальчишка тут же хлопнул себя по губам. Стыд и позор ему! Но это же случайно вышло! Тем не менее, как он ни пытался гнать этот образ подальше, тот возвращался — и хоть ты тресни! Как будто чем сильнее Чарли старался не думать об этом, тем настойчивее об этом думалось. А ещё и некоторые иллюстрации были куда откровеннее простых поцелуев! Чарли зажмурился в надежде развидеть. Интуитивно он догадывался, что лучше сейчас перестать смотреть на все эти картинки, но ведь они все отражали ПРАВДУ! Это были не просто "грязные картинки". Мальчик утешал себя тем, что всё это — просто часть истории. Он напоминал себе слова мистера Вонки о том, что плохих знаний не бывает, и это отчасти его успокоило. Читая дальше, Чарли узнал, что даже среди философов и великих мыслителей того времени были те, кто предпочитал подобные отношения. Тогда подобное было социально приемлемо и ни в малейшей степени не считалось пагубным. Наставники мальчиков часто в дальнейшем выбирали жён для своих молодых любовников. А до тех пор мальчики сами играли роль жён для своих менторов — со всеми обязанностями, которые предполагались такими отношениями. Чарли всё читал и читал до поздней ночи и сам не заметил, как глаза его закрылись, как голова опустилась поверх раскрытой книги, как одна худая ручка свесилась с кровати.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Приди в мои объятия, мой лучезарный мальчик» — строчка стихотворения «Бармаглот» (перевод И.Л. Галинской) из «Алисы в Зазеркалье».


	4. —4—

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Что проку от всей роскоши в мире без той единственной человеческой эмоции, которую жаждут абсолютно все? Ведь, как известно, её не купишь ни за какие деньги и не приобретёшь силой — получить её можно лишь с доброй воли дающего.
> 
> Парочка сюрпризов с обеих сторон, а также один ГИГАНТСКИЙ вопрос, требующий ответа.

_**«Хочешь, можешь, можешь, хочешь ты со мной пойти плясать?»**_ *

  
  
Наутро Чарли проснулся самую малость позже, чем обычно. Впрочем, ничего страшного, ведь ему больше не нужно было посещать школу. Мистер Вонка убедил семейство, что Чарли получит куда БОЛЕЕ ценные уроки на фабрике, нежели в любой из бюджетных, ограниченных общественных школ. Шоколадный мастер выторговал у семейства ровно одну неделю на то, чтобы доказать своё мнение. Бакеты со скрипом, но согласились; в конце концов, неделя невыполнения домашней работы — это не смертельно. Не говоря уже о том, что мистер и миссис Бакет на собственном примере могли бы подтвердить, что обучение в государственной школе — отнюдь не гарант будущих жизненных успехов. А тут ещё и дедушка Джо добавил, что сам Вилли Вонка закончил всего пять классов!  
  
И в итоге Бакеты убедились, что за одну неделю с Вилли Вонкой их мальчик узнал об истории, математике, науке и искусстве больше, чем за целый семестр в школе. Всё, что говорил мистер Вонка, Чарли впитывал, как губка! И попробуй только остановить поток восторженных объяснений, льющихся из мальчика по истечении дня! Благодаря этому все Бакеты каждый раз узнавали для себя что-то новое. Поэтому вскоре было принято единогласное решение: отныне мистер Вонка станет личным репетитором Чарли. Домашнее обучение в их муниципалитете было правомерно, и необходимо было только время от времени проходить промежуточную аттестацию. Имелась, правда, ещё одна оговорка, и заключалась она в том, что мистер Вонка должен был являться сертифицированным преподавателем или как минимум выпускником колледжа, но он каким-то образом уладил этот вопрос.  
  
Юный Бакет поднялся, зевнул и потянулся всем своим долговязым телом. И коротко ахнул, когда осознал, что минувшей ночью заснул прямо на большом фолианте, раскрытом на страницах с определёнными текстами, которые мальчику не хотелось бы показывать никому из своей семьи. Ребёнок украдкой захлопнул книгу, завернул в лоскут потёртой материи и сунул в свою холщовую сумку. Затем он осторожно выглянул сквозь щель в полу в общую комнату на первом этаже. Как оказалось, в доме он оставался совершенно один.  
  
Можно было выдохнуть с облегчением. Другие, похоже, разошлись по своим делам на фабрике. Чарли даже ощутил укол вины: все работают — один он тут сидит без дела. Что если мистер Вонка уже хватился его? И, вполне возможно, уже сердился.  
  
Чарли опрометью бросился к хлипкой лесенке. Оказавшись внизу, он краем глаза приметил записку на обеденном столе. Подняв листок, мальчик прочитал:  
  
**_Доброе утро, Звёздный свет! Земля говорит «ЗДРАВСТВУЙ»!_  
**   
Ну прости, не удержалась.  
  
Этим утром к нам заглядывал мистер Вонка — сказал, что не хочет тебя будить, поэтому вернётся попозже. Скажи же, это чудесно — спать подольше теперь, когда не нужно в школу каждый день?  
  
Завтрак на столе, покушайте с Вилли, когда он придёт.  
  
И да, надеюсь, ты наспишься хорошенько и сможешь выучить всё, что он для тебя на сегодня заготовил!  
  
Обнимаю и целую,  
  
Мама  
  
Внизу листа, рядом с подписью, красовалась забавная рожица с кучеряшками и носом луковкой. Чарли улыбнулся и отложил записку в сторону, чтобы развернуть незатейливый завтрак из овсянки с изюмом, сливочным маслом и сиропом, а также чашечки знаменитых грецких орехов мистера Вонки. Совсем неплохо, но... не то. Чарли знал, что его наставнику овсянка совсем не нравилась. Тот залил бы её сиропом и съел исключительно из вежливости. Куда более вероятно, кондитер бы явился к тому времени, когда завтрак бы давным-давно прошёл, или предложил бы Чарли встретиться где-нибудь в другом месте, лишь бы избежать приглашения к столу.  
  
И потому Чарли решил, что сегодня всё будет иначе! И уже придумал кое-что. Открыв тяжёлую скособоченную дверь, которая немыслимым образом ещё держалась на петлях, мальчик вышел на лужайку перед домом. Он поглядел себе под ноги, на подросшую мятно-сахарную траву, щекотавшую его босые ступни; чудеса встречали его на каждом шагу. Окинув взглядом Шоколадный цех, в котором жила его семья и он сам, мальчик отметил совсем незначительную активность. Поднеся кулачок ко рту и прочистив горло с коротким «кхем», ребёнок громко прочастил:  
  
— Ли-ли-ли-ли-ли!  
  
И в мгновение ока рядом с Чарли возник крошечный человечек не больше двух футов в высоту. Он перекрестил ручки на груди и быстро поклонился. Чарли повторил то же самое, и затем они друг другу улыбнулись. Так, хорошо, а теперь самое сложное.  
  
Чарли сложил руки вместе и развёл ладони, издав мычание для большей выразительности. Затем сомкнул пальцы правой руки, словно взял что-то невидимое со своей левой ладони, и поднёс ко рту, провёл до живота и погладил его. Далее он изобразил на своей голове воображаемую шляпу и как можно шире улыбнулся, издав смешной звук, после чего указал на горизонт, поднимая и опуская обе руки с растопыренными пальцами; большие и указательные пальцы соединялись вместе, изображая круг. Если он всё сделал верно, то всё вышепоказанное означало следующее: «Важно: какую пищу/блюдо мистер Вонка любит на завтрак?»  
  
Умпа-лумпа быстро и искренне ухмыльнулся, что-то одобрительно пробурчав. Он поднял большие пальцы вверх, показывая Чарли, что понял его. Маленький народец перенял этот жест от самого мистера Вонки, и это лишь один из примеров того, как этот человек повлиял на их культуру.  
  
Чарли внимательно следил за нарочито замедленным ответом смуглого человечка. Тот начал смешивать воображаемое блюдо в своей левой руке, затем сложил идеальный круг при помощи обеих ладоней, а затем изумил восторженного мальчика, издав шипящий звук. Судя по всему, на этом моменте человечек столкнулся с затруднением в объяснении необходимого звука. Он указал на дом Чарли, промычал и сложил ладони в подобии молитвенного жеста, что всё вместе означало: «Можно мне войти?»  
  
Естественно, мальчик отступил в сторону, уступая человечку дорогу. В доме умпа-лумпа быстро подбежал к плите и постучал по ней. Ага, значит, речь о чём-то горячем и круглом, что необходимо замешивать? Ребёнок призадумался на секунду, и тут его осенило:  
  
— Оладьи! Это же оладьи?  
  
Крошечный человечек заулыбался и постучал себя по носу, а потом указал на Чарли с восторженным возгласом, что означало: «Да, правильно!». Чарли просиял:  
  
— Значит, я приготовлю ему оладьи!  
  
К настоящему времени лишь часть умпа-лумпов понимали по-английски, а говорили так вообще единицы, но всё равно обладатель пятого золотого билета хотел сперва подтянуть свои навыки, а уж потом выяснять, сколько их таких.  
  
Умпа-лумпа, стоящий напротив Чарли, задумчиво поглядел мальчику в лицо, потом развёл перед собой руки и вновь свёл, скрещивая пальцы. И прибавил два коротких звучных мычания. Таким образом он сказал: «Жди здесь», что также подразумевало его волнение.  
  
Вскоре человечек вернулся, да не один, а с ещё двумя сородичами. В руках у них были какие-то предметы, и все они дружно и глухо о чём-то хихикали. Видимо, идею Чарли они оценили и захотели посодействовать. «Дурашки умпа-лумпы», — подумал Чарли и тоже хихикнул. Затем он подошёл к маленькой кладовке, нашёл там старый спецовочный фартук отца со времён работы того на фабрике зубной пасты и воскликнул:  
  
— Отлично, давайте начнём!  
  
  
****  
Некоторое время спустя оставленная приоткрытой покосившаяся дверь медленно отворилась пошире. Семейство обычно не оставляло дверь настежь, хотя опасаться было абсолютно нечего. Вилли осторожно заглянул в тихую комнату, но лежащая горой на грубом кухонном столе скатерть закрывала ему обзор. Тогда мужчина сделал шаг вперёд, наполовину оказываясь внутри дома, наполовину оставаясь за дверью. И его глазам явилось самое очаровательное зрелище: Чарли стоял на маленькой табуретке возле духовки и помешивал содержимое большого горшка деревянной ложкой.  
  
Мальчик так и не переоделся из белой хлопковой ночнушки. Край её немного не доходил до колена, демонстрируя стройные белые ножки. В очередной раз окунув ложку в котелок, мальчик поднёс её ко рту и сделал губы трубочкой, чтобы подуть на субстанцию, а затем попробовал её на вкус: смакуя, вдумчиво, так, как его учил наставник. Мистер Вонка двинулся дальше, тихо, как можно тише входя в дом. Беззвучно прислонил свою трость к стене. Однако спустя несколько шагов половицы предательски громко скрипнули под его правой туфлей. «Проклятье», — мелькнуло у мужчины в голове, и он скривился в лице.  
  
От неожиданности Чарли громко ахнул:  
  
— Мистер Вонка! Я совсем не слышал, как Вы вошли! — и спрыгнул с приземистой табуретки. Ложка всё ещё была у него в руке, и сейчас Вилли увидел на ребёнке бело-голубой фартук, который или же ему подсказали надеть, или же он сам догадался это сделать. Подол доходил мальчику до середины голеней, что заставило кондитера мечтательно улыбнуться. Следы муки и загадочные потёки чего-то жидкого и густого на мальчике ему также понравились.  
  
— Что делаешь? — спросил Вонка, подходя ближе со сцепленными за спиной руками.  
  
Чарли быстро спрятал ложку за спину и расплылся в улыбке, отчего показались ямочки у него на щеках.  
  
— Лучший приз — это СЮР-приз, — ответил ребёнок, подражая поведению своего наставника в тот знаменательный день экскурсии по фабрике.  
  
— О, и что же я выиграл? — сиятельная улыбка Вонки сопровождалась практически лукавым взглядом.  
  
— Под скатертью, — застенчиво ответил Чарли.  
  
Рука в жемчужно-фиолетовой перчатке протянулась к куче материи и в мгновение ока откинула её в сторону. Мальчик вздрогнул оттого, с какой ловкостью кондитер это проделал.  
  
Рот Вонки приоткрылся от увиденного. А потом он одобрительно расхохотался, хлопая себя по лицу.  
  
— Вот так штука, Чарли! Не нужно было так ради меня стараться!  
  
На блюде высилось несколько больших стопок оладий, приготовленных из теста различного замеса и приправленных различными дополнениями: кусочками фруктов с декоративной листвой, свежевзбитыми сливками, беконом, колбасой, свежевыжатым соком и даже цветами! А самым привлекательным аспектом была дюжина мисочек со всевозможными лакомствами: мармеладками, орехами, чипсами с арахисовым маслом, зелёной мараскиновой вишней, крекерами, а также «леденцами-уменцами» собственного производства Вонки. Это были не просто оладьи — они были созданы для получения удовольствия, точно как пломбир с фруктово-сиропным наполнителем!  
  
— Мне умпа-лумпы помогали, — признался мальчик. — И это они подсказали, что Вы больше всего любите на завтрак.  
  
Вонка вновь улыбнулся, скрывая прочие эмоции.  
  
— Неужели? Я не получил от них даже намёка по пути сюда. Вот проказники.  
  
Из тона кондитера Чарли уловил лишь то, что тот дразнится.  
  
— Впрочем, я тоже попросил их держать кое-что в тайне, — и с этими словами мужчина вывел напоказ стопку коробок, которую до сих пор прятал за спиной. Несколько коробок в яркой узорчатой обёрточной бумаге были перевязаны длинной лакричной верёвочкой.  
  
— Что ЭТО? — лицо Чарли мгновенно загорелось интересом, и он напрочь забыл про ложку.  
  
— Не хочешь отнести это в свою комнату и узнать? А я останусь здесь и отведаю этот чудный завтрак, ведь он НА САМОМ ДЕЛЕ мой любимый... особенно сейчас.  
  
Вонка смотрел прямо в сине-зелёные глаза Чарли. Он непринуждённо облокотился на хлипкую лесенку, ведущую в комнату на втором этаже, вытянув посылку перед собой.  
  
Чарли наконец отложил в сторону ложку и схватил кухонное полотенце, наспех вытирая лицо и руки. Он прошмыгнул мимо мистера Вонки и в обнимку с посылкой взобрался вверх по лесенке, сияя благодарной улыбкой на лице. На короткий миг кондитер позволил своим лавандовым глазам метнуться вверх. Он говорил себе, что хотел всего лишь убедиться, что мальчик благополучно доберётся наверх, и вовсе не намеревался узнать, что тот ничего не носил под ночной рубашкой. Это напомнило мужчине кое о чём, что ещё предстояло обсудить.  
  
Он откашлялся, поправил застёжку в форме буквы «W» на горле и шагнул к столу.  
  
Шорох упаковки, разворачиваемой крайне бережно, щекотал слух; он знал, как мальчик относится к распаковке вещей. Как-то раз он едва не пустил слезу умиления, когда стал свидетелем тому, как мальчик распаковывал первую коробку конфет. Это было сравнимо с поэзией — такое почтение к его работе! Было что-то от самоистязания в том, как мальчик ограничивал сам себя, лишая себя мгновенного удовлетворения, стараясь растянуть процесс настолько, насколько возможно. Взгляд Вонки отчасти замутнился из-за того, что был направлен внутрь, на воображаемую картину. Но заводиться сейчас было совсем не время. И мысль об Августе Глуппе как раз дала нужный обратный эффект.  
  
— Ой! Чуть не забыл! В духовке ещё есть особый шоколадный соус — я взял для него немного шоколада из шоколадной реки. Не волнуйтесь, я сделал всё абсолютно гигиенично! — раздался энергичный голосок мальчика со второго этажа. Чарли привык ко множеству особенностей мистера Вонки, но даже для него имело смысл то правило, что ничья голая рука не должна касаться великолепной смешивающей установки. Подумать только, гениальный шоколадный водопад создавал тот самый шоколад, из которого состояли плитки, что он получал на свои дни рождения!  
  
А между тем Вилли снял свой полосатый бархатный редингот и повесил его на спинку стула. Блестящий чёрный цилиндр он также снял и положил рядом. Затем он подошёл к плите и осмотрел тихонько булькающее содержимое большого горшка. Оставленная рядом ложка привлекла его внимание. Он поднял глаза к комнате своего наследника, но не увидел мальчика. Пригладив волосы с одной стороны, кондитер поднял ложку и задержался взглядом на той её части, которую Чарли брал в рот. На ней ещё осталось немного соуса. С лёгким трепетом мужчина поднёс её к губам и медленно провёл языком по пористой структуре, закрывая глаза, давая себе секунду на то, чтобы просто облизать, прежде чем приступить к анализу оттенков вкуса и аромата. И шоколадный мастер готов был поклясться, что среди всех хорошо знакомых оттенков нашёл _его_ вкус. Как интересно.  
  
— Не могу поверить! — объявил мальчик, выводя мужчину из транса. Вонка улыбнулся и принялся наполнять соусом маленький кувшинчик, выставленный на стоящую рядом разделочную тумбу. После он вернулся к обеденному столу и сел за него.  
  
— Нравится? — ласково поинтересовался Вилли, счастливо любуясь разложенным перед собой банкетом и заправляя уголок салфетки за высокий воротник жилета.  
  
— Как же всё... до чего всё красивое! Но это слишком роскошно для меня, я буду выглядеть нелепо, — прозвучало со светлой досадой.  
  
— Глупости. Ты будешь выглядеть как наследник сладкой империи, как маленький принц! А теперь надень то, что больше понравится, я хочу взглянуть на тебя.  
  
Чарли показалось забавным то, как мистер Вонка говорил с полным ртом, при этом старательно поддерживая командный тон.  
  
В тот момент, когда Чарли спустился вниз, лицо мистера Вонки оказалось полностью скрыто за тарелкой, поверхность которой он тщательно облизывал.  
  
— Так и знал, что Вам понравится, — сказал Чарли и удовлетворённо рассмеялся.  
  
Вонка, пожалуй, смутился бы оттого, что его застали за столь ребяческим занятием, но оказался слишком зачарован тем, как совершенно выглядел представший перед ним мальчик.  
  
Ребёнок стоял, выпрямив спинку, полностью раскрыв напоказ стройную фигурку, облачённую в причудливый костюмчик, в котором мальчик идеально соответствовал своему наставнику. Но там, где Вонка предпочитал носить тёмные цвета с акцентом на более яркие, у Чарли было с точностью до наоборот. Богатый насыщенно-зелёный и королевский синий сочетались в сшитых по меркам шортах, в стилизованной отделанной рубашке (у которой имелись фалды, как у фрака) и в укороченном пиджачке свободного покроя. Рукава были коротковаты ровно настолько, чтобы из-под них выглядывали расширяющиеся манжеты. Маленькая связка ключей вместе с цепочкой свисали из подогнанных карманов брючек, которые выглядывали из-под более короткой передней части рубашки. Маленький галстук украшал и скрывал горло.  
  
Тёмная окантовка и узоры смягчали другие, более яркие цвета, и одна из полос была по цвету в точности как любимый сливово-красный жакет Вилли. Чарли этот цвет также очень нравился — вот почему выбор мальчика пал именно на этот комплект одежды: он подходил к сегодняшнему одеянию кондитера. А что особенно нравилось мальчику, так это маленький цилиндр, украшенный двумя изысканными перьями, изогнутыми вбок. Пучки каштановых волос мальчика выглядывали из-под шляпы, позолоченные пойманным в них солнечным светом.  
  
Ноги Чарли были частично скрыты высокими носками, которые держались на маленьких подвязках на голенях. Поскольку умпа-лумпам пришлось снимать мерки с ноги Чарли прямо в обуви, новые ботинки имели небольшую платформу и довольно объёмный фасон, хотя всё равно смотрелись куда элегантнее прежних, особенно с украшением в виде крупных золотых пряжек по бокам. Для полноты образа не хватало лишь тонких облегающих перчаток — мальчик так разнервничался, что не надел их, а просто теребил в руках. Ещё минуту назад ему не терпелось спуститься вниз и покрасоваться, но сейчас от взгляда мистера Вонки ребёнку всё больше становилось не по себе.  
  
— Подойди, — Вонка похлопал по сиденью стула рядом с собой. Осознав, каким, должно быть, напряжённым выглядело его лицо в этот момент, шоколадный мастер тут же надел свою фирменную пластичную ухмылку. Мальчика это не особенно успокоило, а впрочем, он уже почти привык к этому потустороннему маскоподобному выражению лица. Когда не можешь попросить о чём-то вслух, остаётся только привыкать.  
  
— Хм, ты взял книгу, которую я оставил в библиотеке вчера? — поинтересовался мистер Вонка как можно более непринуждённым голосом. Его необыкновенные глаза при этом застыли на собственных руках.  
  
— Которую вы оставили на столе? Об Александре Великом? — уточнил Чарли.  
  
— Да, эту. Хм, послушай, я, мм, просто искал в ней кое-что и не собирался бросать её где попало. Думаю, твоя семья не одобрила бы подобную книгу, понимаешь? — мистер Вонка пригладил заднюю сторону своей причёски и бросил взгляд в сторону Чарли.  
  
— О, — откликнулся ребёнок как ни в чём не бывало. — Не беспокойтесь, никто её не видел, просто мне показалось, Вы специально для меня её оставили. Поэтому я взял её почитать.  
  
— Хмм, — ровно протянул мистер Вонка, но язык тела выдавал всю его нервозность. Изгиб рта выдавал удовлетворение, а пальцы бесцельно покручивали вилку. — Какую часть ты читал?  
  
Румянец с новой силой бросился в лицо Чарли. Стоило ли ему сказать правду?  
  
— Я читал про язычество, и это было ОЧЕНЬ интересно, а потом... потом ещё часть про... Александра и... про то, как мужчины, ну, наставники... — наступила долгая тишина, и Чарли никак не мог выдавить из себя окончание предложения.  
  
— У них были очень основательные методы обучения, хм? — предложил кондитер, накладывая оладьи на тарелку Чарли. — А знаешь, для чего это? Чтобы создать более сильную связь, благодаря которой процесс обучения станет более эффективным. Но лично я достал эту книгу, чтобы взять из неё несколько рецептов для медового вина и греческой выпечки из теста филло. Ты уже заглядывал в эту часть? — мистер Вонка почти незаметно улыбнулся самыми уголками губ. И вылил целую гору взбитых сливок на разномастную стопку оладий у Чарли на тарелке.  
  
Ребёнок вспыхнул ещё гуще.  
  
— Нет... простите.  
  
Мальчик устыдился того, что его заинтересовали только самые похотливые части текста. А тут, оказывается, мистер Вонка брал книгу совершенно для других целей.  
  
— Эй, это ведь очень объёмная книга. Я даже удивлён, что ты осилил так много всего за одну ночь. Из тебя очень хороший читатель, знаешь? — мистер Вонка игриво задел кончик мальчишеского носа, а затем принялся взглядом изучать черты всего детского личика при более близком рассмотрении.  
  
— Просто я раньше продавал газеты, и ещё всегда читал их моим родным. Поэтому, наверно. — Мальчик старательно смотрел мимо мистера Вонки, его немного потряхивало, отчего британский акцент стал более заметен.  
  
— Это заставляет меня задуматься. Ведь у нас с тобой, мм, нет 'особой связи', верно? Ну то есть, я ведь тебе даже не родственник, и временами мне грустно от этого. Ты в любой момент мог бы решить, что больше не хочешь жить здесь, и я опять остался бы в полном одиночестве. — Мистер Вонка не отстранился ни на дюйм, напротив, даже устроил руку на спинке стула мальчика. Он также с ловкостью избавился от салфетки, выполнявшей роль нагрудника.  
  
— Но я никогда так не поступлю! Клянусь! Не верится, что Вы могли хотя бы подумать о таком! — едва не кричал Чарли.  
  
— Ты уже сказал мне НЕТ когда-то, — голос мистера Вонки взял особенно мужскую ноту, которую мальчику очень редко доводилось слышать. — Я очень многое хочу разделить с тобой, так многому научить, столь многое донести до твоего понимания, но для этого мне нужно быть уверенным, что ты останешься на моей стороне. Знаю, ты любишь свою семью, и однажды ты уже предпочёл их мне и моей фабрике, так откуда мне знать...  
  
— Но я люблю и ВАС, Вы же мой друг, Вы мой герой! — не выдержал Чарли, не в силах больше видеть, как мистер Вонка терзает себя. Мальчик схватился за него и обнял изо всех сил. Я Вас люблю, — его слова немного заглушались чужой одеждой, в которую он уткнулся лицом. Вонка подхватил новенькую шляпу, едва не свалившуюся с головы мальчика, и осторожно положил её на стол рядом с собственной, значительно большей по размеру; создавая непреднамеренный пример символизма.  
  
Рука, обёрнутая вокруг фигурки Чарли, была не менее тверда, чем его собственные объятия, и это дало мальчику понять, что он не нанёс настоящую обиду. Ребёнок не мог видеть выражения лица мистера Вонки, его эфирно-бледного лица, на котором сиял воскрылённый восторг.  
  
Развеивая сосредоточенность мальчика на том открытии, что под всей конфетно-сладкой оболочкой Вилли Вонка пахнет немного больше как человек, чем можно было предположить, кондитер прошептал ему на ушко:  
  
— Никто никогда мне этого не говорил, Чарли.  
  
А юный Бакет даже вообразить себе не смог, что такое возможно. Не слышать этих слов каждый день своей жизни. Как ужасно, здесь, должно быть, какая-то ошибка.  
  
— Но Ваш отец...  
  
— Мхм. Ни разу в жизни вслух, — проговорил Вилли сквозь зубы, и его хватка на теле мальчика стала даже сильнее.  
  
— Но всё равно он любит, хотя и не говорит вслух, Вы же знаете. — Чарли стал немного задыхаться, так что он чуть-чуть завозился, пытаясь высвободить голову, чтобы увидеть лицо Вилли.  
  
— Ага, конечно, вот почему он взял да исчез, бросив меня одного во всём мире. Мне было столько же лет, сколько тебе, — голос мужчины надломился, и привычной жизнерадостности в нём почти не осталось. Как же вышло, что тот, кто был настолько важен и дорог юному Бакету, находился в таком глубоком отчаянии? Нечестно. И вот теперь ребёнок осознал, что — каким-то непостижимым образом — имел гораздо больше, чем Вилли Вонка когда-либо за свою жизнь.  
  
После долгих и крепких объятий кондитер осознал, насколько драматична ситуация. Он мягко отпустил своего наследника.  
  
— Так ты хочешь дать обещание? — сказал Вилли уже более оживлённо.  
  
— Обещание? — глаза ребёнка блестели от глубокого сочувствия, и он силился не расплакаться.  
  
— Ну да, сохранить нашу дружбу навсегда, быть моим учеником, оставаться рядом со мной несмотря на все... индоктринации. Не стану лгать, хотя ты и сам уже это понял, что всё это не всегда будет... эм, приятным. Я многого прошу, но взамен я дам тебе гораздо больше, чем ты мог даже мечтать. — Мистер Вонка сжал миниатюрные ручки Чарли в своих ладонях. И что-то в его позе было умоляющим.  
  
_«Больше, чем ты мог даже мечтать»,_ — эхом проносилось у мальчика в голове. И были все основания верить, что мистер Вонка подразумевал именно то, что сказал. _«Всё не всегда бывает приятным»,_ — эта правда жизни юному Бакету уже была знакома. Правда как она есть.  
  
_«Никто никогда мне этого не говорил»._ Значит, отныне говорить нужно как можно чаще.  
  
— Я обещаю, — сказал Чарли, позабыв как дышать. Он должен был это сказать. И намеревался придерживаться своего слова, пускай и было боязно.  
  
Мистер Вонка, так и не распрямившись, внезапно очутился на полу, встав на одно колено.  
  
Глаза Чарли расширились, аккуратный ротик приоткрылся; и посреди оглушительной всеобъемлющей тишины в его голове проносились тысячи всевозможных вариантов.  
  
Бледно-фиолетовые глаза сосредоточились на его собственных глазах, при этом лицо Вонки оставалось неуловимо и совершенно серьёзным. Одна облачённая в перчатку рука мужчины протянулась к карману своего жилета и вынула оттуда маленький золотой круглый предмет. Кольцо.  
  
И Вилли Вонка надел его на тонкий пальчик Чарли. Кольцо подошло идеально.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «Хочешь, можешь, можешь, хочешь ты со мной пойти плясать?» — строчка песни из главы Х «Морская кадриль» в «Алисе в Стране чудес». Песня также положена на музыку в саундтреке Franz Ferdinand — The Lobster Quadrille.


	5. —5—

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Почему мистер Вонка надел кольцо на палец Чарли? Означает ли оно то, на что мальчик готов согласиться?  
> .  
> Потом будет противостояние между членами семьи мальчика. Ещё на шаг ближе к краю…

 

_**«Откусишь с одной стороны — вырастешь; откусишь с другой — уменьшишься»** _

 

Чарли был не вполне уверен, что из увиденного поразило его больше: мистер Вонка, вставший на колени, словно собрался делать предложение руки и сердца, или же поблескивающее на указательном пальце собственной левой руки тонкое золотое кольцо, практически подтверждающее этот факт.

Резкие ровные черты лица кондитера не давали ни намёка на то, что всё происходящее - просто шутка. Собственно, это было самое серьёзное выражение из всех, какие Чарли только видел у Вилли Вонки. Оно придавало ему кардинально иной вид, дополняя привычную красоту лица более выраженной мужественностью.  
Мальчик начал часто, коротко хватать ртом воздух и протянул руку с растопыренными пальцами к своему лицу. На кольце был вырезан какой-то перекрёстный узор, сверкающий на свету.

— Ч-что это значит? — с трудом выдавил ошеломлённый английский мальчик.

Мистер Вонка оставался на пыльном деревянном полу, изучающе глядя на Чарли.

— То, во что ты веришь, — его голос был добрым, но притом предельно серьёзным. А ответ — уклончивым и вместе с тем провокационным. — Для меня это означает, что я могу тебе доверять, — арочные брови Вилли приподнялись, и он сжал руку кулак, стукая им в грудь на слове «доверять». А потом он закончил: — Если ты всегда будешь его носить.

Наступил краткий миг раздумья. Ребёнок ещё раз посмотрел на символ у себя на руке, потом опять на своего неординарного наставника; глаза расширились, их яркий сине-зелёный цвет подчёркивался новой одеждой, только что подаренной ему кондитером.

— А Вы будете носить? — голос сошёл до шёпота, как будто мальчик знал, что присутствует при чём-то тайном, возможно даже запретном.

Мистер Вонка качнул головой, притягивая к себе руки. Он сделал глубокий, неровный вдох, выдающий его сомнения. Затем стал медленно стягивать облегающую пластиковую перчатку со своей левой кисти, и комнату наполнили странные поскрипывающие звуки. Тугой латекс обнажил широкую элегантную кисть, с кожей такой же люминесцентной и бесцветной, как и на лице.

На собственном указательном пальце кондитера тоже было кольцо, но более сложное, чем у Чарли. Внешняя сторона представляла собой красное рубиновое сердце с маленькой, инкрустированной бриллиантами короной на верхушке, между двух серебряных рук на золотом ободке. По ободку был выгравирован сложный переплетающийся узор, нарушенный из-за отсутствующей посередине полоски материала, на месте которой проглядывала полоса бледной плоти.

— Твоё сделано из моего, — улыбка вновь украсила его лицо.

— К-какое чудесное, мистер Вонка. — Кольцо напомнило мальчику одну из иллюстраций в главе про язычество, что-то связанное с кельтами, но сейчас у него в голове так всё перемешалось, столько информации по этой теме накопилось, что сразу нужный момент и не вспомнишь. И тем не менее, кольцо мистера Вонки оставалось прекрасным, несмотря на изъян, причинённый колечком самого Чарли.

— Спасибо. Оно моей матери. — улыбка растаяла, уступив место скорбному выражению, делающему глаза мистера Вонки печальными, потерянными.

Чарли и его семья знали, что мать Вилли Вонки скончалась в своей постели, давая ему жизнь. То был ужасно неловкий ужин, и с того вечера никто не смел вновь упомянуть женщину, несмотря на множество незаданных вопросов.

Вилли принялся надевать эластичную перчатку обратно.

— Постойте, — сказал Чарли.

Вонка вновь перевёл на него взор, выглядя несколько сконфуженным.

— Я хочу… ну, в общем, можно мне… потрогать Вашу руку? — мальчик внимательно глядел на свои новенькие добротные башмачки, в особенности на крупные пряжки (которые ему очень нравились), до самого конца вопроса.

Мистер Вонка широко улыбнулся.  
— Что же, раз ты так мило попросил и раз уж я простоял на этом чертовски твёрдом полу так долго… да, да, тебе можно. Помоги мне встать.

Мальчик принял протянутую руку и крепко сжал её, покуда мистер Вонка с сосредоточенным звучным кряхтением поднимался с колен. Он приложил все силы к тому, чтобы удержать равновесие, но всё равно стул под мальчиком слегка покачнулся от их усилий. Они оба коротко прыснули над этим. Нужно было сбросить напряжение.

Чарли по-прежнему держал голую ладонь своего наставника между двух своих. Странно, что столь обыкновенный жест нёс так много значения для Вилли Вонки. Кожа мужчины была прохладной на ощупь и весьма мягкой — мягче, чем у мальчика. Будто прикосновение к величественной мраморной статуе. Под всеми слоями одежд его идол был реальным, из плоти и крови, хоть иногда это казалось невозможным. Его обнажённая рука придавала этому факту большей осязаемости, и всё-таки даже в его прикосновениях присутствовала какая-то потустороннесть.

Кондитер наслаждался, глядя на то, как Чарли держит его ладонь, даже несмотря на едва заметную дрожь от новизны этого всего. Кроме того, он с удовольствием мог рассмотреть завиток волос по линии роста на макушке маленькой головки. В спиралях было нечто могущественное и непреодолимое, и часто ему казалось, что они затягивали его в себя. Но, быть может, в этот раз он не был один. Осторожным движением он развернул руку и поднял выше, чтобы огладить лицо своего наследника, приподнимая вверх, чтобы встретить с собственным.

— Я делаю это только потому, что доверяю тебе. Я бы не позволил никому в целом мире так прикоснуться к себе, — каждое слово было методично сформулировано и осторожно выпущено сверхъестественного оттенка губами. Усилия были созданы буквально физически тяжёлыми, чтобы его наследник смог их прочувствовать.

Честь, волнение, смущение и страх перемешались в мальчике. Почти так же он себя чувствовал, когда нашёл золотой билет, когда впервые встретил Вилли Вонку из рассказов дедушки, когда этот человек сделал ему невероятное предложение: получить целую фабрику и жить на ней! Теперь же ему надо было заверить шоколадного мастера и чародея в том, что Чарли намерен держать свое обещание оставаться на его стороне и рядом с ним. Он знал, что столькому ещё предстоит обучиться — куда большему, чем он мог бы даже поверить. Он знал, что у мистера Вонки есть масса тайн, которыми нужно поделиться. Чарли желал услышать каждую из них.

— Я не буду его снимать, — голос мальчика всё ещё оставался на уровне шёпота, когда он говорил о новом кольце.

Огни танцевали в глазах шоколадного мастера, хотя те оставались прикованы к лицу ребёнка. Самая сдержанная из улыбок кондитера пыталась скрыть внутренние колыхания эмоциональных ощущений.

После лёгкой паузы Вилли Вонка медленно подтянул обнажённую руку обратно к себе и сказал своим обычным мелодичным голосом:  
— Ну что ж, сегодня будет куда веселее, чем самое весёлое что-нибудь. Поспеши с завтраком и приступим.

Мальчик, невзирая на то, что едва способен был думать о еде после такого заявления, всё же запихнул в себя немного сладостей за следующие десять минут. Было очень сложно расслабиться; всё казалось таким непривычным, неопределённым и непредсказуемым. Мальчик всё же решился задать вопрос, что царапался в его голове:

— Мистер Вонка, Вы язычник? — он решил, что прямота в этом вопросе будет наилучшим решением. Последнее слово прозвучало почти что-то как табу, хотя он совсем не имел этого в виду.

Вилли в этот момент очередной раз осматривал обстановку дома. Ему нравилось это делать. В момент вопроса его внимание как раз было поглощено лукошком с вязанием бабушки Джорджины, что стояло на полу с её стороны кровати. Мистер Вонка повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Чарли через плечо. Его губы сомкнулись, взгляд метнулся в сторону. Похоже, его наследник застал его врасплох.

— А… ну, и да, и нет. Это сложно. — Его лицо сменило множество выражений, но больше он ничего не сказал. Он решил всё же встать, попутно отряхивая свои чёрные облегающие брюки, и шагнул к мальчику.

— Как интересно звучит! Вы расскажете мне об этом? — ямочки на щеках Чарли показались вновь. Улыбаться было приятно. Он качнулся взад-вперёд на неустойчивом стуле. Повышенный сахар буквально не давал усидеть на месте.

Мистер Вонка подошёл к нему сбоку и положил одну руку в перчатке ладонью на стол, вторую — себе на бедро.

— Я намерен рассказать тебе абсолютно всё, только сперва закончи свой завтрак.

Вилли Вонка застыл с отсутствующим, позабавленным выражением на лице. Потом он переключился на вилку, которую взял со стола, чтобы нанизать на неё крупный кусок пышного оладушка со взбитыми сливками и соусом и поднести его ко рту Чарли. Мальчик хихикнул и открыл рот шире, чтобы взять угощение целиком. Мистер Вонка тоже рассмеялся; он понимал, что кусок слишком велик для одного укуса, и немудрено, что часть крема и капли соуса оказались по краям рта.

— Мммм, — протянул Чарли, жмурясь. Попавшаяся ему оладья имела вкус фундука и малинового теста.

— Неплохо, а? — голос показался значительно ближе, чем минуту назад. Чарли открыл глаза. И обнаружил, что его наставник нависает над ним, склонившись к самому лицу, сосредоточившись на мазках крема и сахара. Сердце Чарли бросилось вскачь, когда уголка его губ коротко коснулся язык Вилли, слизнув часть крема. Мальчик смотрел на то, как кондитер с невероятной ловкостью сунул в рот ложку, не позволив ни единому пятнышку замарать своё лицо. Это завораживало и зарождало внутри странное волнение.

Прежде чем мистер Вонка успел повторить своё последнее действие, входная дверь неожиданно распахнулась.

«Удивлён» — слабоватое слово, чтобы описать реакцию мистера Бакета на узрённую им сцену. Хотя Вилли в мгновение ока выпрямился, мистера Бакета не покидало ощущение, что кондитер буквально только что шарахнулся от его сына (у которого были взбитые сливки на левой щеке). Не говоря уже об этой новой маскарадной одежде, идея которой принадлежала явно не мальчику. И потом, здесь до его прихода явно происходило какое-то непонятное увеселение. От озадаченности мистер Бакет даже потерял дар речи.

— Чарли приготовил мне завтрак! — выдал Вонка с широкой нервной улыбкой.

Худощавый мистер Бакет перевёл взгляд с сына на широкую улыбку мистера Вонки. Заявление последнего его совсем не успокоило. Почему его сын играет в домохозяйку для Вилли Вонки?

— Ну, с помощью умпа-лумпов, — поправился мистер Вонка, по-прежнему беспокойно.

Худощавое, запавшее лицо мистера Бакета исказилось сильнее, что лишь усилило растерянность на его лице.

— Пап, а почему ты дома? Ничего не случилось? — задал Чарли уже более осмысленный вопрос. Сам того не осознавая, он завёл левую руку себе за спину; руку с новым кольцом на пальце.

Мистер Бакет несколько раз моргнул в сторону своего сына — одёжка на мальчике пусть и была мила, но что-то в ней было неправильно, на грани фетишизма.

— В-всё в порядке. Не ожидал кого-то встретить дома, просто зашёл за парой чертежей. — Он решился войти в дом, уклоняясь от странного ощущения, будто вторгается куда-то не туда.

— Прошу, а мы как раз уже заканчиваем, — сказал мистер Вонка с несходящей улыбкой.

Мистер Бакет прошёл до узкой койки, где спали они с женой. По настоянию Вилли кровать теперь обладала латунным каркасом. Мистеру Бакету не нравилась эта подтачивающая изнутри подозрительность. В конце то концов, не надеялся же он в самом деле, что герой его сына окажется негодяем? С другой стороны, не естественнее ли желать, чтобы собственный сын видел героя в тебе, а не каком-то старом… щёголе? Мистер Бакет был сыном своего отца, но всё же не имел обыкновения выпаливать каждую негативную мысль, что приходила ему на ум.

— Тебе нравится, пап? — спросил Чарли у него из-за спины. Мистер Бакет обернулся, держа в руках свёрнутые рулоны с чертежами. Мальчик со счастливым видом крутился вокруг своей оси, демонстрируя новый наряд. Сейчас на нём был и маленький цилиндр, и тонкие облегающие перчатки. Мальчик светился улыбкой обожания. — Мистер Вонка сделал всё это только для меня!

«Ну, а как же», — подумал мистер Бакет, но промолчал.

— Это, аа… совсем не похоже на твою прежнюю одежду, Чарли.

— О, я принёс также свитера и брюки, жилеты и многое другое. Чарли сам выбирал, что надеть. И я в полном восторге, потому как хочу, чтобы сегодня нарисовали наши портреты! — вставил мистер Вонка.

Это был как раз тот случай, когда отцу мальчика не нравилось свойство голоса мистера Вонки то взлетать, то падать, словно его обладатель пел, а не разговаривал. При этом лицо кондитера имело тенденцию резко сменять различные выражения, и это напрягало. Ну почему он разговаривал, словно одержимая марионетка на сцене шоу чревовещания?

Мистер Бакет поднял бровь, немного проигрывая мелодиеподобный голос Вилли в голове. Его сын в самом деле решил нарядиться, как кукла? Идолопоклонничество — это что-то отравляющее. Возможно, даже слишком…

— Наши портреты! — просиял Чарли.

— Ага. Мы отправимся к мадам Роуз. Она рисует все мои портреты! — мистер Вонка уже надел свой редингот, поправил ухоженный боб и аккуратно установил на голову цилиндр. Своим возбуждённым комментарием он просто сразил Чарли наповал.

Мистер Бакет заметил множественное число в последнем предложении и не смог не призадуматься над тем, сколько на самом деле собственных портретов есть у мистера Вонки. Портрет Чарли должен получиться весьма милым, да и… пожалуй, в этой ситуации кокетливый короткий костюмчик будет только к месту. К слову, каким это образом Вилли получил все нужные мерки с его сына? Почему делал всё это, ни намёком не ставя в известность их семью, и что тут происходило до его прихода? Уже не в первый раз этот эксцентричный человек давал ему почву для подозрений.

Мистер Вонка внимательно всматривался в задумчивое выражение лица мистера Бакета.

— Чарли, почему бы тебе не подождать меня снаружи, пока я немножко поболтаю с твоим папой, хорошо? — безупречная, совершенно нечитаемая улыбка расчертилась на его лице.

— О… хорошо, — ответил мальчик почти что трепетно. И снова неосознанно провёл по своей левой руке. О чём они будут говорить в его отсутствие?

Чарли пошёл к двери. Неподвижная улыбка не таяла на лице мистера Вонки, пока они смотрели друг на друга.

— Давай, беги! Покажи умпа-лумпам, что я тебе сегодня дал. — Он подчёркнуто произнёс слово «дал», движением ресниц указав на беспокойные руки мальчика. Чарли был уверен, что понял, чего от него хотят, правда об объяснении этому мог лишь гадать. Даже с учётом того, что его семья ещё не видела кольца.

Мистер Вонка проводил взглядом своего наследника, пока тот не вышел к умпа-лумпам за пределы дома. Затем повернулся к мистеру Бакету с уже более серьёзным выражением лица.

— Что ж! Как поживают планы для спутника «Вонказор»?

Хотя с виду по мистеру Бакету этого не скажешь — он всегда был человеком большой честности. Сейчас он сам был в одежде, сделанной по типу рабочей одежды Умпа-лумпов. Пусть он отказался от комбинезона на всё тело, зато согласился на чёрные глянцевые спецбрюки и рубашку с цветным узором под низ. Защитные тёмные очки были надвинуты на макушку, отчего коротко стриженные волосы топорщились вокруг эластичной ленты.

— Они в порядке, — ответил он лаконично и без какой-либо эмоциональной окраски, кроме британского акцента. Что-то тяготило его мысли. Он пожевал нижнюю губу. Сейчас или никогда, ведь это был первый раз, когда они с Вилли Вонкой оказались один на один. Он понимал, что остальная семья не одобрила бы того, что он собирался сказать, однако как отец он обязан был это сделать.

Мистер Вонка оставался стоять у двери, но уже схватил свою трость, что оставил рядом с ней ранее этим утром, и оперся на неё, заведя руку за спину. На его лице всё ещё оставалась улыбка, но поза выдавала напряжённость и готовность к столкновению. Он знал, что этот момент рано или поздно наступит. Он наблюдал, как мистер Бакет сделал несколько шагов в его сторону, и видел решительность в выражении его лица.

— Мистер Вонка, — начал тот.

— Прошу, зовите меня Вилли, — сказал кондитер в одном из самых фальшиво-приветливых своих тонов. Свободная рука выполнила грациозный приветливый жест.

— Вилли, — повторил мистер Бакет небрежно, — если Вы хоть пальцем тронете Чарли так, как ему не понравится, если мой сын расскажет мне что-то подобное, МИСТЕР Вонка, Вы будете иметь дело со мной. Я ясно выразился?

«А, ну вот и оно», — подумал мистер Вонка. Он предпочёл заострить особое внимание на словах «не понравится» и «расскажет мне». Что ж, тогда требование кажется более чем разумным. Да, более чем справедливо.

Он сомкнул губы, хотя на них всё ещё присутствовала улыбка.

— Мистер Бакет, я ни в коем случае не причинил бы Чарли вреда. — Лицо мистера Вонки преобразилось в преувеличенном шоке, и он прижал раскрытую ладонь к своей груди. — То есть, я ни за что не УДАРИЛ бы мальчика! За кого Вы меня принимаете?

— Я-я имел в виду… — начал было слегка зардевшийся отец.

— О, это же яснее ясного, что Вы имели в виду! Если позволите, я скажу ВАМ, что тоже считаю себя ответственным за мальчика и готов сделать всё, что в моих силах… — с этими словами он повернулся боком и сделал широкий жест с сторону Шоколадного Цеха. — …всё возможное, чтобы НИКТО… — ледяной холод взгляда устремился в глаза мистера Бакета. Голос под конец фразы сошёл практически на рык, — ...не вмешался в это счастье.

Умпа-лумпы не прекратили своей работы, но теперь все их глаза смотрели в сторону мистера Бакета; бесчисленное количество пар чёрных блестящих глаз, отражающих глубокую приверженность кондитеру.

Мистер Бакет звучно сглотнул. Его посетило внезапное беспокойство. Он недооценил мистера Вонку, серьёзно недооценил. Если бы он верно просчитал свои шансы, то понял бы, что у Вилли Вонки явное преимущество. Угрожать человеку, на чьей фабрике живёт вся твоя семья, было явно плохой идеей. Тем паче — угрожать тому, у кого без счёта рабов, богопоклоннически преданных.

— Итак, — яростно ухмыльнулся мистер Вонка. — Какая удача, что так много людей озабочены благополучием Чарли. Какой удачливый, удачливый он мальчик. Думаю, я напишу об этом песню и дам разучить умпа-лумпам.  
Так мы закончили, мистер Бакет, или есть что-то ещё, то Вам до смерти нужно разрешить? — лавандовые глаза, казалось, светились в своих гнёздах.

— Нет, я… Я думаю, мы поняли друг друга. — Хотя истина заключалась в том, что он был абсолютно не уверен в том, что было сказано и понято.

— Великолепно! Полагаю, у нас обоих полно других дел на сегодня. Работайте в том же бодром духе, мистер Бакет. И никаких обид, хорошо? Ну, пока-пока! — и с этими словами он вышел из дома, помахав мистеру Бакету пальцами в перчатке, как пятилетний.

Как только мистер Вонка оказался к мистеру Бакету спиной, его странная, широкая, яркая улыбка сменилась откровенной насмешкой. Незамедлительно трое ближайших к нему работников нагнали его. Им приходилось идти гораздо быстрее, чтобы не отставать от своего отягощённого лидера, пока они общались на своём родном языке, которым свободно владел только кондитер. Жесты и звуки Вилли были быстрыми и отрывистыми, раздражение было совершенно явным даже без слов; в этот момент даже комичные жесты не несли ничего юмористического.

Мистер Бакет позволил себе думать об этом, глядя мужчине в спину. Неожиданно он ощутил невероятную слабость в коленях после всего этого инцидента и решил присесть.

Кондитер не был человеком, привыкшим делать, что ему сказали, и не был тем, кто привык не получать, чего хочет. По факту, он сколотил целое состояние, делая именно то, что ему велели НЕ делать много-много лет назад. С тех самых пор запрет на что-то заставлял его лишь желать это самое что-то ещё сильнее. Также он привык слышать о том, что что-либо невозможно, и знать, как это на самом деле можно осуществить. Он не страдал от тех же ограничений, что и другие 'нормальные' люди.

Вилли Вонка как единое целое являлся человеком, чей мозг работал на множестве уровней одновременно; такая сложная схема мышления иной раз поражала его самого, к его же собственному развлечению. На передовой своего сознания мистер Вонка решал всевозможные насущные задачи касательно фабрики, поставок, производства, продаж; задний же план занимал малыш Вилли, который вычислял, как следует сыграть в эту новую игру. Мистер Бакет дал ему нечто, что можно интерпретировать как предостережение насчёт своего единственного сына, Чарли. Вилли же воспринял это как личный вызов и внутри захотел то, чего ему сказали он не может получить, немного сильнее. Он даже мысленно поблагодарил отца мальчика за этот маленький, но необходимый ему толчок. Кольцо — это одно, но консумация их нового совершенного союза — это уже нечто совсем другое.

Его мысли поплыли в этом направлении; он не мог ничего с этим поделать, он хотел ВСЕГО от Чарли, хотел всех тех вещей, о которых раньше даже не мечтал. Что куда важнее, он желал разделить нечто особенное вместе с ним, нечто, что больше никто в жизни мальчика не мог ему дать и никто — когда-нибудь отнять. Мир давным-давно изменился, он это знал, он знал, как ныне люди относились к подобному — но ему просто было наплевать. Они все ошибались, как и всегда.

Наконец он дошёл до маленького мальчика, чьи ушки, должно быть сейчас полыхали. Небольшая группа умпа-лумпов окружили Чарли и выкрикивали в унисон «ура!», в тот момент, когда появился мистер Вонка, что заставило мальчка обернуться. Владелец шоколадной фабрики сумел мгновенно согнать с лица малейший намёк на неприязнь и озлобленность, заменив их невинным любопытством.

— Что ты им сказал? — спросил Вонка.

— Они знали, что Вы собираетесь сделать, — полуутверждение и полувопрос.

Кондитер был несказанно благодарен, что его рабочие приятно занимали его наследника в последние несколько минут. Он бросил мимолётный взгляд на тех троих, что пришли вместе с ним, и коротко кивнул им, пока отвечал мальчику. Троица человечков начали перешёптываться и обмениваться жестами с теми, что окружали ребёнка.

— О, они знают всё, временами даже больше меня. Кажется, что такого быть не может, но это чистая правда, говорю тебе! — Вилли много работал в голове, из-за чего его глаза казались немного больше и отстранённее, чем обычно. В частности, он искал то биение, тот ритм, который управлял не только его фабрикой, но и направлял его в течение всей жизни. Он знал, что мальчик может стать иным, как только он поймет, как это провернуть. И уже не терпелось научить его этому.

Его расширенные глаза вновь сфокусировались на Чарли. Этот ребёнок был для него далеко не просто маленьким мальчиком. Он видел весь его потенциал, так же как видели и его рабочие. Это было как-то связано с той чистотой, что мерцала вокруг мальчика; с этой незамутнённой естественной силой, которую можно было направить в нужное русло. Он не переживал, что может испортить его; он лишь намеревался его дополнить. Если кому и под силу было улучшить то, что и так выглядит потрясающе, так это Вилли Вонке.

Чарли увидел издалека своего отца, вышедшего из дома. Тот направлялся в инженерный цех, что позади водопада.

— ПАП! — крикнул он.

Мистер Бакет надел как положено свои спецочки. Он повернулся на голос сына. Он не мог разобрать никаких звуков, кроме шума водопада и рёва чудовищной всасывающей трубы. Вилли сдержанно стоял рядом с его сыном, держа одну руку на трости, а вторую положив на плечо мальчику. То было одна из первых вещей, замеченных мистером Бакетом за кондитером: тот не прикасался больше ни к кому, кроме его сына. Чарли со счастливым видом помахал отцу, потом взметнул руки вверх, оттопырил мизинцы, направил большие пальцы вниз и сложил кисти в форме сердечка.

Этому жесту его научили умпа-лумпы, так что в этот момент это показалось мистеру Бакету не особенно милым. В голове проскочила тихая мольба о том, чтобы все эти мрачные мысли оказались всего лишь мыслями. В конце концов, его сын же просто ал от счастья; видимых причин для беспокойства не было. Напротив, с каждым днём мальчик только больше расцветал.

С неохотой перехватив чертежи подмышку, он сделал ответный жест-сердечко. «Мы тебя любим, Чарли, — подумал он, — мы любим тебя так сильно, что согласились жить и работать с безумцем».

 


End file.
